Los colores del amor
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Eiri y Shuichi están muy felices juntos después de decidir tomar unas vacaciones en casa de Shuichi, sin embargo, parece ser que el padre del chico no quiere ponerle las cosas fáciles a la pareja. ¿El pasado de Shuichi vuelve? ¿Buscará venganza? ¡A leer!
1. Rosa Ternura

**Los colores del amor**

**El Capataz II**

**Capítulo I: Rosa ternura**

Veía aquellos parajes como una aventura a pesar de que años atrás dirigía gran cantidad de esas tierras como un duro y mandamás temido por todo tipo de personas. Sentía, con aires de nostalgia reflejados en sus hermosos ojos como perlas brillantes, como si realmente hubiese vuelto a casa, a su hogar de toda la vida, recorría con majestuosidad y orgullo la bella colina en la que tiempo atrás solía pensar y relajarse después del trabajo o cuando algo le agobiaba. Se paró muy cerca del gentil madero al que tanto había añorado estando en la ciudad. Por más años que pasasen para él, aún no podía acostumbrarse a la escandalosa sociedad que lo rodeaba, no se sentía muy a gusto siendo perseguido por millones de niñas gritando su nombre, le parecía ilógico y tonto, pero a la vez se sentía agradecido de que tantas personas amaran su música. Se estiró con muchas ganas y después dio un prolongado suspiro. Sonrió. Una persona se acercó a él y le susurró por detrás.

- Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí.

El menor no se sobresaltó por la llegada de su pareja, ya lo había sentido llegar. Porque con él todo era distinto.

- ¿Me buscabas? –preguntó él.

- ¿Pues qué crees? Me dejaste solo con el equipaje, tramposo.

- Lo siento, solo deseaba venir aquí y respirar este aire. ¿No te relaja?

- Si. Tienes razón.

Ambos dejaron de pensar en lo que tendrían que hacer llegando a la haciendo para, a lugar de eso, sentarse tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol del que hace mucho tiempo Eiri y Shuichi tuvieron aquel accidente que aún no sale de la mente de ambos. Shuichi sonreía como un niño travieso al recordar tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, sus encuentros, sus desdenes, sus esfuerzos incansables por desentenderse y por resistirse ambos al encanto inusual del otro.

- Estos lares han visto tantas penurias nuestras, Shuichi. Aquí hemos llorado, hemos profesado nuestro amor…

- Tienes razón, es un lugar muy especial. Cuando llegué a Kyoto, lo primero que quise hacer es venir a esta colina.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer en la hacienda?

- Pienso ayudar a Maiko todo lo que pueda…mientras esté aquí.

- Por lo que veo, aún no aceptas la idea de que tu hermana esté apoyando a tu padre ahora que el señor bastardo y mandamás Shindou Shuichi no trabaja en la hacienda.

- Oye, eso de "mandamás" te lo aceptaba, pero… ¿por qué bastardo?

- Déjame, tengo mis motivos…-dijo con altanería el rubio.

- Cambiando de tema, no tenías por qué venir conmigo a la hacienda, Eiri. Podías quedarte tranquilamente en la ciudad a pasar tus vacaciones o a descansar fuera del país.

- ¿Entonces no querías que viniera contigo?

- No es eso, es solo que siento que te estoy arrastrando conmigo y me hace sentir bastante incómodo.

- Vine porque me dio la gana venir contigo. No vine porque me obligaras, mocoso.

Shuichi arqueó una ceja al escuchar las últimas frases de Eiri.

- ¿A quién le dices mocoso, idiota? ¿Acaso parezco un niño con un chupete en la boca o qué?

Eiri sonrió pícaro como era su costumbre.

- Pareces un niño, pero solo te falta tu chupete. ¿Quieres que te lo dé, Shu-han?

Bastaba decir que el pelirosa estaba de los mil colores.

- Eres un enfermo pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé. Pero bien que te gusta que sea así. –rió al ver el puchero de su compañero.- Vamos, te daré tu chupete…

- ¿A-Aquí?

- ¿Pues dónde más? ¿No te parece romántico hacerlo al aire libre?

- Pero nos van a ver…-musitó sonrojado.

- Eso es lo emocionante ¿no crees?

Lo besó Eiri sin pedirle permiso de entrar en su boca. Shuichi se resistía, inútilmente, ya que estaba igual de ansioso que su pareja. Se rindió en sus brazos y comenzó a disfrutar del aroma mentolado que emanaba de su boca. El rubio se adentró más y más en su boca haciendo de ese el beso más profundo del día. Shuichi se sentía complacido, extasiado y al borde de la locura, había pasado poco desde la primera vez que se vieron luego de tres años estando separados, besar los labios de Eiri seguía siendo la maravilla más grande del mundo, quería poder besarlo eternamente, con ternura, con pasión, con amor puro y de color rosa…rosa ternura. Las blancas y expertas manos del escritor comenzaron a descender de la cintura del cantante hacia sus caderas, las cuales se movían complacidas a la atención del rubio. Eiri sonrió. Shuichi se encontraba disfrutando del repentino toque a su parte más íntima por encima del pantalón jean que llevaba puesto. Con cuidado, ambos se arrodillaron y Shuichi se pegó al árbol, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Eiri producía en él. El ojidorado se encontraba maravillado, al ver aquella imagen tan erótica para sus ojos lujuriosos. Las mejillas del vocalista habían tomado un sensual color carmesí, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, su cabello desarreglado, cayendo elegantemente por su frente, se sentía en el cielo…

- Tu cabello ha crecido mucho…-dijo el rubio entre besos.

- ¿C-Consideras que se ve mal? –respondió el de orbes amatistas con una pregunta.

- Se ve bien, te hace ver más sensual…

- Para ti puede verse bien, pero para mí es una verdadera molestia. Pero Touma-san quiere que mi imagen se quede así.

- Él tiene razón. Eres un cantante y tienes que vender tu imagen.

El rubio desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón de Shuichi, para después masajear su excitado miembro por encima del bóxer que el pequeño traía puesto.

- ¡Ahhh, Eiri! ¡M-Más…!

- A-Aunque no me parece eso de que resultes atractivo para otras personas…Solo tienes que ser así para mí.

- Bastardo celoso…Por nada del mundo dejaría de mirarte…

- Con eso me basta…

- E-Eiri, deja de hacer eso. M-Me correré…

El rubio acercó sus labios hacia el oído izquierdo de su pareja.

- Hazlo…y entre más lento, mucho mejor.

El joven Shindou no pudo resistirse más al placer y terminó corriéndose en las manos de Eiri. Sin dudarlo un segundo, el escritor ya estaba preparado para hacer suyo a aquel doncel al que tanto amaba.

- Te amo, Eiri…-susurró extasiado al mismo tiempo en que el novelista se apoderaba de su estrecha y cálida entrada.- ¡Ahh, Eiri! ¡M-Más fuerte!

Sus gritos producto de la excitación y del deseo se complementaban perfectamente con la sinfonía de la naturaleza, con el viento primaveral y con el cántico de las aves. Ambos llegaron a su punto límite, la parte más alta del cielo, su séptimo cielo. Eiri se acomodó al costado de Shuichi mientras que este trataba de arreglarse desesperadamente la ropa. Eiri rió a lo bajo y decidió hacer lo mismo.

- Estás sudando mucho…-dijo el ojidorado.

- Me siento ultrajado…-dijo con descaro.- pero me gustó…

El escritor hizo una mueca de media sonrisa. Unos minutos después ya se encontraban caminando hacia la hacienda del más joven, quien, emocionado, se fue directamente hacia el establo, encontrándose con sus tesoros.

- Tracey, estás hermosa…-dijo este acariciándola.- Taka, ¿la has cuidado bien?

El elegante potrillo le respondió con un relinchido de felicidad.

- Parece que te entienden.

- ¡Onii-sama! –gritó alguien a la distancia.- ¡Onii-sama, eres tú!

El pelirosa se dio la vuelta.

- Hola, Maiko. Hemos llegado.

- Bienvenidos –dijo ella muy alegremente.

- Buenas tardes, Maiko-san –saludó con respeto el rubio.

- Eiri-san, bienvenido. Espero que la pase bien aquí ahora que es parte de mi familia –el escritor sonrió.- Onii-sama, la gente del pueblo está preguntando por tu llegada desde hace una semana. Tienes que ir a verlos, están muy emocionados por verte de nuevo.

- Justamente eso iba a hacer. Pero no les hará mucha gracia saber que volveré a controlar por un tiempo este territorio. Seguro que van a ponerse pálidos de la sorpresa.

Maiko rió hacia el comentario de su hermano.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada de las tierras. Rápidamente Shuichi fue rodeado por mucha gente que claramente conocía. Se encontraba tan feliz que no podía ser capaz de detener sus sentimientos. Ambos recibieron una cálida bienvenida por parte de los trabajadores. Las mujeres y niños, agradecidos con él, lo abrazaban en todo momento, enterneciendo el alma del capataz, quien no dudó en expresar su emoción por estar de regreso.

- Como se nota que te han echado de menos, Shuichi.

- Hola, padre. Ya estamos en casa.

- Es un gusto que vengan nuevamente aquí. Veo que la gente ya te ha dado la bienvenida como se debe, creo que te aceptan más a ti que a tu viejo padre.

- No digas eso, padre. Además estoy muy alegre que poder ayudarte nuevamente con el trabajo duro de la hacienda.

- ¿Eiri-san lo cree correcto? En un principio pensé que vendrían aquí a descansar por las vacaciones que les dieron…

- No se preocupe por eso, señor. Me gustará ayudar a Shuichi con el trabajo, después de todo admiro el trabajo que hace.

- Muchas gracias.

El padre del cantante los invitó a quedarse en la habitación de Shuichi, quien, algo apenado, ordenaba sus pertenencias y las de su futuro marido en los cajones del ropero. Eiri lo veía con algo de extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado?

- N-No es por nada…

El novelista se acercó considerablemente hacia el pelirosa, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de su pareja.

- No me creo ni una sola letra de ese "No es por nada". ¿Pasa algo malo, Shindou Shuichi?

- Pues…me refiero a la actitud de mi padre. No se me hace confiable.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Pues, verás…

_¿Irás con Eiri-san?_

_Pues, si. Él quiso venir conmigo a la hacienda._

_Ah, ya veo. Entonces me aseguraré de que se sientan muy cómodos en su estadía –dijo el anciano con voz ronca._

- Tétrico ¿verdad?

- No le encuentro sentido a tu preocupación. Solo ha sido amable.

- Es que tú no lo conoces como lo conozco yo, amor. Creo que está tramando algo y no nos lo quiere decir. Seguro estará conspirando con mi hermana.

- Shuichi, yo creo que estás exagerando. Ves cosas donde no las hay.

En la cabeza de Shuichi apareció un claro signo de irritación y resignación.

- Ahora verás…lo que significa unirte a la familia Shindou, Eiri.

- ¿Por qué me suena a que tienes miedo?

- Solo espera y verás…

El chico terminó de ordenar las cosas cuando la voz de su hermana lo hizo saltar del susto.

- Onii-sama…el almuerzo está servido…

- Ah, pues, gracias.

- Eiri-san, es hora de bajar…-dijo ella amablemente.

- Muchas gracias –dijo sin prestarle atención a la mirada especial que su cuñada le ofrecía.

Ambos bajaron en compañía de Maiko mientras los sirvientes servían la comida en la gran mesa del comedor. El padre de Shuichi se encontraba sentado en el centro de la mesa, con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que las sospechas de Shuichi comenzaran a crecer más. Con amabilidad los invitó a sentarse, pero antes de que Eiri se sentara al costado de Shuichi, Maiko le hizo un pequeño "stop" y le pidió que se sentara con ella en el otro extremo de la mesa, o sea, bastante lejos de Shuichi.

- Como lo suponía…-susurró Shuichi.

- ¿Decías algo, Onii-sama? –preguntó con aparente inocencia su hermana.

- N-No, nada…

**696969**

- Creo que estás imaginando cosas. Si tu padre no quisiese que estuviéramos juntos, no nos dejaría dormir a ambos en la misma habitación y en la misma cama ¿no crees?

- Eres terco… ¿no recuerdas que después de eso había una piedra en tu guiso?

- Vamos, era una piedrecilla…

- ¡Era del tamaño de una roca! ¡Casi te rompes la muela con esa cosa!

- Se le habrá pasado a la cocinera, nada más. No es algo para alarmarse.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la sal mezclada con el jugo?

- La sirvienta puede haber confundido la sal con el azúcar…

- Que confiado eres…

- Y tú un exagerado…

**A la mañana siguiente**

- ¡¿Cómo? –exclamaron ambos ante la repentina sorpresa.

- Me parece un poco inapropiado que estén durmiendo juntos antes de casarse, así que podrán dormir juntos, pero en camas separadas. O si Eiri-san lo prefiere, podrías dormir conmigo, Shuichi.

- Padre, no es necesario…

- Vamos, no se ve bien que duerman en la misma cama. Bueno, entonces está decidido, podrán dormir juntos pero en dos camas, y al costado de su habitación tendrán a Maiko para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, _ella no los dejará solos por ningún motivo_…-dijo esto último como un susurro tenebroso. Luego sonrió.- Bueno, que la pasen bien…-se retiró él.

- ¿Ahora me vas a creer?

Eiri bajó la cabeza, resignado.

- Si, ahora estoy creyéndote…

**Continuará!**

**N.A: Si! Estoy viva! Pero trabajando y estudiando full time, chicos. Perdón por la lentitud, este es mi nuevo fanfic: Los colores del amor, la segunda parte de El Capataz. Espero que me apoyen como siempre, actualizaré este fic cada lunes.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Namida-chan.**


	2. Verde amargura

**Los colores del amor**

**El Capataz II**

**Capítulo II: Verde amargura**

Se encontraban durmiendo tan plácidamente y sin perturbaciones que podría decirse que ni una guerra mundial podría despertarles de su silencioso letargo. Ambos, separados por la distancia de un metro, durmiendo en camas separadas a pesar de encontrarse juntos en la misma habitación, parecían inmunes al gran escándalo de afuera. La alarma del más joven sonaba con furia, podría decirse, tratando de que su dueño despertara, estaba haciéndose tarde. La puerta se abrió de par en par, provocando un ruido bastante exagerado.

- ¡Oni-sama! ¡Despierta inmediatamente!

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, mientras que Eiri seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se sobó los ojos con desgano y miró enlagrimado a su hermana, quien se encontraba bastante enfadada mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo en la cama? ¡Son las nueve de la mañana, holgazán!

Apenas oyó la lejana cifra, se puso de pie alterado. Se extrañó de haber dormido tanto. Luego, a su lado, miró a Eiri. Recordó la noche anterior. Por supuesto que no tenía ánimos de levantarse, después de aquella noche de entrega, muy a escondidas y cuidándose de su familia, reprimiendo los jadeos y los gritos de placer. Se sonrojó bastante sin querer mirar a Maiko, mientras que la menor presente se impacientó mucho más.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Onii-sama? ¡Despierta de una vez! Mi padre está muy enojado…

- Ya, mocosa engreída…Deja de gritarme. Me levantaré ahora mismo.

- ¿Y tu rubio qué? Levántalo…

Shuichi se molestó.

- Mira niña, bájale el tonito ¿quieres? Deja a Eiri, está muy cansado.

La chica le puso mala cara.

- Dijiste que vendrías a trabajar y no a vacacionar, Onii-sama. Al menos pídele a Eiri-san que te ayude con el trabajo, no está aquí nada más para mirar como trabajas.

El pelirosa no escuchó en lo absoluto a su hermana, solo caminó delante de ella.

- Buenos días, padre.

- Debiste dormir un poco más, Shuichi. Hoy la mayoría de los trabajadores tienen el día libre.

Maiko tragó fuerte. Gran mentira para un desastroso resultado.

- No importa. Trabajaré con los que están en la hacienda laborando, padre.

El más viejo le miró con interés.

- ¿Y…Eiri-san no te acompaña?

- Se quedó dormido –dijo él.- Ayer ha estado con una enorme resaca, quizás por el viaje.

- Vaya muchacho débil. ¿Cómo es que va a proteger a su futuro esposo si se deja vencer por una resaca?

- Papá, no seas melodramático, es solo que no se siente bien y no es conveniente que se esfuerce por eso.

El mayor solo respiró con un enorme bufido de insatisfacción. Shuichi se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su padre tramaba algo y Maiko, obviamente, también. Los conocía, desde hacía mucho, podría poner las manos al fuego si era necesario para demostrar sus bien fundamentadas sospechas. Se arregló rápidamente y salió de allá presuroso a pesar de que le pidieron quedarse a desayunar tranquilamente porque no había prisa alguna. Pero Shuichi era obstinado y en eso no cambiaría jamás. Se acomodó bien el demandante chico la camisa y salió de la casa sin más.

- ¡Shuichi-sama!

Una gran multitud de gente, incluso los que estaban de salida por su "día libre" se acercó al mandamás para darle nuevamente la bienvenida. Sonrío agradecido por tan grande gesto, lo había extrañado desde hacía mucho. Se dejó llevar un buen rato por la conversación para que después todos volvieran a sus puestos, trabajando.

- ¿Y ustedes qué? –Preguntó él casi secamente.- ¿No tenían el día libre?

- Bueno, si…-respondió uno de ellos.

- Entonces váyanse.

Mas la gente no se movía.

- H-Hemos decidido quedarnos y trabajar, señor.

- Pues no me parece correcto. Si mi padre les ha dado el día libre significa que han cumplido su trabajo como se debe, así que váyanse, no tienen que estar aquí.

- Nos quedaremos, señor…-dijeron firmemente.

Shuichi les dio la espalda.

- Hagan como gusten, pero luego no me reclamen nada.

Mientras fuera el capataz de la hacienda tenía que ser así de duro por más que la gente lo mirase mal alguna vez. Siguió con su recorrido matutino, supervisando el trabajo de la gente, mientras que Eiri salía de la gran casa para buscar a Shuichi. No se imaginaba que la hacienda en sí fuese tan grande, podría perderse fácilmente buscando al pelirosa.

- El capataz se ha ido cabalgando hacia la colina, señor –le dijo uno de los trabajadores.

- ¿No había salido para trabajar?

- Dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante allí.

Suspiró el rubio.

- ¿Se ha llevado a Taka?

- Si, señor…

Eiri volvió a suspirar, esta vez el doble de tiempo. Ahora tenía que irse a buscarlo a pie. Agradeció la información y se marchó tras Shuichi mientras Maiko le veía desde la puerta de entrada a la casa, su padre le acompañó.

- Me parece que Shuichi sospecha de lo que estamos haciendo.

- Es obvio que sospecha, después de todo es Shuichi onii-sama. Él siempre se da cuenta de todo.

El anciano sonrió.

- Sin embargo, esto todavía no ha acabado. Llegaremos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi acariciaba a su gran caballo mientras veía el cielo con algo de nostalgia. Eiri llegó a donde él estaba y se sentó silenciosamente a su costado, sin decir una sola palabra. Shuichi ya lo sentía venir, por lo que se recostó en su pecho inmutado, dejándose engreír por el calor del amor de su vida. Se quedaron así largo rato, sin mirarse, solo apegados el uno al otro, mirando como el sol arrasaba con el horizonte, emitiendo su potente luz.

- Hasta que por fin has despertado…

- Lamento mucho haberme quedado dormido, la verdad es que estaba bastante cansado por lo de anoche.

- ¿Crees que mi hermana se dio cuenta de nuestro encuentro de anoche?

- Estoy seguro de que si. Se veía muy molesta cuando salí de la casa a buscarte.

- Sé que mi padre y Maiko están tramando algo, no me queda duda de eso.

- No entiendo lo que pretenden al obstaculizarnos el camino, de verdad que no lo comprendo.

- La verdad es que no te iba a contar esto, pero hicieron algo bastante parecido cuando yo estaba con Ryu. La única diferencia es que maniobraron por separado, porque Maiko odiaba a mi padre.

- ¿Y qué hicieron?

- Mi padre no quería a Ryu e hizo de todo para alejarlo de mí. Y Maiko…ella sí me ridiculizó y no quiero recordar los detalles…

- ¿Fue muy grave lo que hizo?

- Cuando la volví a ver mientras era capataz hace tres años ¿viste como la trataba? Saca tus conclusiones.

- Pues…parece que la cosa si fue seria por como vi que tratabas a tu hermana.

- Pero, bueno, eso ya ha quedado en el pasado. Ahora solo quiero vivir contigo y nada más. Lo que intenten hacer ellos para mí es totalmente irrelevante y sin importancia.

- ¿Lo dices así nada más?

- Por supuesto. Aunque mi padre y mi hermana son de cuidado, Eiri. Fue por eso que antes de venir a la hacienda te pedí que lo pensaras mejor, porque sabía que te encontrarías con este tipo de situación.

- No te preocupes por mí, Shuichi. Tampoco me creas un cobarde como para escapar, además de todo, eres mi prometido y me veo obligado a congeniar con tu familia.

A Shuichi se le escapó una risa traviesa.

- Idiota. Hablas como si estuvieras a punto de enlistarte a la guerra.

- Bueno, puede ser…

Sonrieron ambos con extrema ternura y se besaron tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, después de todo tenían toda una vida juntos por delante, sin obstáculos, sin arrepentimientos y sin secretos. Se tomaron de las manos cuando dejaron de besarse y, montados en Taka, bajaron de la colina para después regresar a la hacienda.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, onii-sama –dijo su hermana menor.- ¿Para que fueron juntos a la colina?

- Solo quisimos pasar un rato a solas, nada más. ¿Está mal?

- N-No, no es eso. Más bien, hay un trabajo muy pesado y papá necesita que Eiri-san te ayude, onii-sama.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es la época de envío mercadero. Tenemos que empaquetar y enviar la carga pesada a los camiones que vienen el día de mañana, onii-sama.

- Por eso no hay problema, Maiko. Lo haré yo mismo, siempre lo he hecho yo con ayuda de los empleados.

- Pues ahora que Eiri-san está aquí, sería bueno que te ayudara ¿no crees?

El vocalista de la banda BAD LUCK se exasperó ante la actitud agria de su hermana.

- Maiko, el capataz ahora soy yo. Si me da la gana, lo haré solo y punto.

- Onii-sama…

- Está bien, Shuichi. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

- Pero, Eiri. No tienes que hacerlo, en verdad.

El rubio volvió a espetar que todo estaba bien y que deseaba ayudarle, y Shuichi no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la proposición de su futuro esposo.

- Bien. Entonces iré a dejar a Taka en el establo.

Avanzó rápidamente dejando de lado a Eiri, sin mirar atrás. Claramente había visto muy cerca de él una cara del pasado que jamás en su vida quería ver, pero que, sin embargo, el destino se la había puesto nuevamente en su camino. Eiri sintió al pequeño tembloroso y no dudó en seguirlo muy a pesar de las represalias de Maiko, a quien dejaba atrás con la palabra en la boca. Shuichi iba directamente a lo profundo del bosque, sin decir palabra alguna. Se paró en seco sin entender. El pelirosa se había detenido, algo tembloroso nuevamente pero sombrío y frívolo como era antes. Esta terrible mirada que presenciaba era la más horrenda que pudiese haber visto en Shuichi alguna vez.

- Así que finalmente te presentas ante mí, asqueroso bastardo.

De lo muy oscuro y profundo de un matorral, apareció un joven de no más de veinticinco años, ojos color del mármol, cabello azabache y una sonrisa hipócrita que no se borraba con ninguna amenaza por parte del pelirosa.

- Ha pasado el tiempo, Shu-chiin.

- Mira que tener el descaro de venir hasta mi casa después de cinco años, maldito infeliz. –dijo el menor con mucha rabia.

- Me enteré que te hiciste famoso y ahora eres un cantante muy reconocido. ¿Qué dirían tus miles de admiradores al saber que abusaron de ti? Quizás se alejarán del asco que sentirán por ti.

Shuichi levantó rápidamente su arma, apuntándola hacia él. El rubio no entendía lo que pasaba ya que no era capaz de escuchar con claridad lo que estaban diciendo.

- Voy a matarte ahora mismo, asquerosa rata.

- Más bien dirás… "házmelo otra vez" ¿no?

- Ahora mismo vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho, perro desgraciado.

Eiri se alarmó tan solo al ver la reacción de Shuichi y decidió detenerlo. Salió presuroso y lo abrazó antes de que pudiese hacer alguna estupidez de la cual se arrepintiera después.

- Shuichi, cálmate…

- Ah, ya veo que tienes a tu guardaespaldas contigo para todo. Que lindo es tener a tu perro faldero para cualquier cosa…

- ¡M-Maldito!

- Te vendré a ver en otra ocasión…Prepárate –dijo cínicamente para después marcharse rápidamente de ahí.

El albino soltó a su pareja, quien inmediatamente le propinó un duro golpe en la mejilla, haciéndole caer al suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me detuviste? ¡Quería matarlo y me detuviste, maldición!

- ¡Tienes que calmarte, Shuichi! No puedes hacer esas cosas sin pensar. Date cuenta de que ya no eres solo un simple capataz, eres una figura pública…

- ¡Al diablo con lo de ser público! –Se arrodilló en el suelo, nuevamente tembloroso.- Maldito seas…por detenerme, Eiri. Te odio.

El escritor se puso a su altura para verlo muy de cerca. El menor estaba llorando, sin cesar, impotente y le dolía. Lo abrazó a pesar de que el pequeño forcejeaba inútilmente por separarse de él. Finalmente se dejó vencer a los brazos de su amado y se aferró fuertemente a su espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, pequeño?

- E-Ese hombre…

- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

- E-Ese fue el bastardo que abusó de mí cuando tenía quince años…

El rubio lo soltó repentinamente.

- ¿Cómo?

Luego Shuichi miró al cielo…

- Pero es una gran alegría, ¿sabes? –dijo a la par que intentaba ser fuerte.- Ahora si puedo tomar venganza. Tanta como yo quiera…Voy a hacer que pague por todo lo que ha hecho, voy a hacer que me ruegue y me suplique por piedad…hasta que lo asesine con mis propias manos…

La sorpresa de su prometido no se hizo esperar. Estaba horrorizado. La amargura iba a convertir a Shuichi en una persona completamente diferente a lo que era. Y él tenía que impedirlo…a toda costa.

**Continuará!**


	3. Negro Venganza

**Los colores del amor**

**Capítulo III: Negro venganza**

Podía verlo claramente en aquellos orbes amatistas brillando como gemas gracias a esa creciente sed de venganza. La imagen tierna de su pelirosa, poco a poco distorsionada por el rencor, le provocaba un inmenso pavor, terror, miedo a las cosas desconocidas que su amado pudiera hacer en contra de otra persona. 'Shuichi', 'Shuichi' –murmuraba el de los ojos dorados- 'no quiero perderte…'. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito muy sonoro que invadió todo el pasadizo. Ambos salieron inmediatamente de la habitación, presurosos…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Maiko? –espetó amargado el pelirosa.

- ¡Lo siento, Onii-sama! Se me cayeron las cajas que tenía que sacar fuera.

- Pues nada te bastaba pedirme ayuda. Puedo mejor con esto que tú.

Quitó de sus manos la enorme carga mientras que Eiri le seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Suspiró. ¿Por qué razón todo tenía que volverse más complicado ahora que ya habían encontrado algo de paz? Maiko se le quedó viendo por unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, se acercó a él con paso decidido, dispuesta a saber qué pasaba.

- Me parece que Onii-sama está enojado por algo… ¿Sucede algo malo entre ustedes?

El escritor no se atrevió a mirarla.

- No es nada que ambos no podamos resolver en privacía…

- ¿Debería entender entonces que usted no me va a decir nada?

- Por favor, déjalo así. Todo estará bien. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Se retiró…dejando sola a la hermana de Shuichi. La chica pudo oler la incertidumbre y el pesimismo de su cuñado, quien, lentamente desaparecía de su vista chocolate. La castaña se dirigió hacia otra dirección, dispuesta a enterarse por sí misma de lo que estaba pasando en su casa.

Sin embargo…aunque Eiri y Maiko quisieran saber motivos, Shuichi no se las haría tan fácil.

Mientras tanto, el imperturbable ojivioleta se encontraba supervisando el trabajo de sus subordinados, cuando, por detrás, su rubio amante y prometido, se acercó a él a paso lento y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Obviamente el pelirosa ya había sentido su cercanía, mas no emitió reclamo alguno por la invasión del espacio personal. Siguió con su trabajo sin importarle nada más.

- ¿Te pasa algo malo? –preguntó el escritor por detrás, luciendo un serio semblante.

- No es nada, solo trabajo…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Shindou…-comentó con frivolidad, una frialdad que congeló al cantante.- Me refiero a ese hombre que vino a verte…

- No me hables de esa rata…Lo que menos quiero es amargarme la vida recordando a ese hombre.

- ¿Tu venganza todavía sigue en pie?

Shuichi detuvo sus labores.

- Hablemos en otro lado, este no es el lugar indicado, Eiri.

El novelista aceptó la proposición de su pareja y, después de que Shuichi diera una muy entendible y severa orden, ambos se alejaron a donde sabían ya que debían ir…a su lugar secreto, a su colina de ensueño, esa que todo sobre ellos sabía, sobre sus tristezas, sus penumbras, sus infiernos, sus alegrías, esa que había visto su inevitable separación, esa que les recibió nuevamente con los brazos abiertos hacia una nueva aventura…y un nuevo obstáculo por afrontar en sus vidas.

Se sentaron en el verde y vivo pasto, en silencio, admirando el paisaje.

- ¿Te parezco estúpido por pensar en vengarme?

- Entiendo tu dolor, Shuichi. Recuerda que yo también he pasado por lo mismo, aunque no de la misma manera…pero créeme que vengarte es lo peor que podrías hacer, tu conciencia nunca va a dejarte en paz, vivirás con remordimiento para toda tu vida.

- Eso lo dices porque la persona que intentó abusar de ti era la que más amabas…pero en mi caso, las cosas fueron muy distintas. Muy a pesar de que mis miedos se hayan ido al haberme entregado a ti, siento que la venganza aún quiere ser cumplida. Tú no podrías entender…este enorme fuego que quiere quemar mi corazón, solo puedo pensar en alejarlo de mí…y lo único que puedo hacer es matar a ese maldito…

- Yo sé que te duele, que no puedes olvidarlo…aún cuando estoy contigo, tu odio no se disipa, pero es peor manchar tus manos de sangre cuando son tan puras como ahora…

- ¡¿Es que no lo comprendes? –Se puso de pie deliberadamente, provocando un repentino susto en su pareja.- ¡Yo ya estoy sucio! ¡No hay una parte de mi cuerpo que ese hombre no haya tocado con sus sucias manos!

Eiri suspiró pesadamente.

- Pensé que…te sentías nuevamente humano desde la primera vez que te entregaste a mí. Tú me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

- Cuando lo he vuelto a ver…recordé nuevamente mi suciedad, la repugnancia que sentía hacia mí mismo, y es algo que no me deja tranquilo. Quiero eliminarlo de alguna forma…

- ¿No te basta que yo te consuele?

- No es suficiente ser consolado, Eiri. A mí no me funciona más tu lástima.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que es lástima lo que siento por ti? No me vengas con tonterías…

- Tú no me entiendes…

- Tienes razón, no te entiendo. No entiendo el afán que sientes por perturbar más tu alma al querer matar a ese hombre. Será peor para ti cargar con una muerte, Shuichi…Yo te lo digo, porque yo ya maté a alguien…a quien quise mucho. Lo amaba…y es más doloroso cuando acabas con tus propias manos con la vida del ser amado.

- ¿Ahora vas a sacarme en cara lo mucho que amaste a ese maldito profesor tuyo? Si va a ser así, mejor no me consueles.

- ¡Estúpido! No te estoy sacando en cara nada. ¡Lo que trato de decirte es que vas a sufrir mucho y no quiero que eso te pase! ¡Te amo y si hicieras algo así, te juro que me moriría!

Los ojos del cantante se abrieron de par en par. El escritor bajó su cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

- ¡Mocoso estúpido! Me has hecho enloquecer… ¡Deja de preocuparme!

- Lo lamento…-comentó con vergüenza.- No me puse a pensar en cómo te sentías tú, solo quería vengarme sin importarme lo demás.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, solo se escuchaba el gran revolotear de las hojas del noble madero que los miraba totalmente inmutado a su discusión. La brisa pacífica hizo tranquilizar el tenso ambiente en el que se encontraban. El pelirosa trató de llamar a su pareja, pero esta parecía no querer hacerle caso, se encontraba bastante avergonzado con lo que había dicho. Shuichi sonrió con tristeza, sin querer le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Eiri, haciéndole recordar cosas muy crueles de su pasado y solo había logrado profundizar más aquella herida que ya había cerrado gracias a él. Al ver que su amado no tenía las intenciones de responder, solo recostó su cabeza en el cálido hombro de su pareja, sin decir una sola palabra.

- De veras lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sufrir.

Eiri optó por no contestar.

- Entiende que para mí es difícil lidiar con esto. Tengo miedo…solo quiero calmar mi dolor, solo quiero volver a esos días en los que yo era un niño que amaba la vida, quiero poder sonreír sinceramente y no pensar más en el pasado…

- Para eso estoy yo ¿no? Se supone que yo estoy aquí para protegerte, para apoyarte… para compartir tu dolor, como si fuera el mío…

- Lo sé…pero tengo miedo…-comentó mientras la voz se le quebraba.- Abrázame, te lo pido… -el escritor lo abrazó rápidamente, mientras el capataz liberaba todo su miedo entre lágrimas.- Abrázame fuerte. Haz que olvide este dolor…con tus abrazos.

- Te dije que aquí estoy, mocoso…Estoy aquí para ti y nadie me va a separar de tu lado…Ya soy parte de ti, soy uno contigo.

- Siento que mi alma se corrompe cada vez más…Siento que me estoy volviendo una mala persona, y tengo miedo de pensar en que podría ser capaz de matar, de manchar mis manos…Tengo miedo de pensar de que podría convertirme en una muy mala persona…

- Tranquilo…Aún si eso sucede, yo voy a estar aquí…compartiendo tu odio, siendo parte de ti, como tu escudo…para protegerte y no permitir que algo malo te suceda…No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo. Llora todo lo que quieras…

El apuesto vocalista derramó lágrimas hasta más no poder. Las gotas saladas empapaban completamente la belleza de su rostro mientras que la camisa de su amante era un completo desastre, pero poco le importaba a ambos las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. El miedo de ambos complementaba perfectamente. Uno de ellos lloraba por la impotencia de no poder controlar su odio, y el otro se aferraba más y más al calor del cantante, dispuesto a no perderlo, a pesar de que ese fuese el temor más grande para él y también su más grande infierno. Ambos temores se unían, ambos dolores se unían, todo de ambos los hacía uno solo.

- Te amo, Eiri. No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Esa es mi línea, mocoso…

El más joven sonrió de manera pícara, solo como él sabía hacerlo. Eiri podía curarlo tan de repente, era más que solo magia de la gravedad, era mucho más que el destino lo que los unía, era mucho más que simple fortuna…era una suerte que él no sabía explicar…

- ¿Regresamos a casa? –preguntó el capataz.

- De acuerdo, pero me gustaría que camináramos lentamente ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Lentamente?

- Cuando lleguemos no tendremos ni un tiempo a solas con tu padre y tu hermana cerca.

Ambos suspiraron.

- Tienes razón –dijo Shuichi.- Caminemos lento…

Se tomaron ambos de las manos, fuertemente, sin soltarse. Ambos se amaban a morir, pero ninguno de los dos lo diría abiertamente…uno por ser demasiado orgulloso y el otro por conservar su reservada imagen. Shuichi sonreía hacia sus adentros, no era necesario hacer el amor a diario, ni darse besos cada cinco minutos, solo bastaba el roce de ambas manos, su calor, la ternura de las palabras, las simples miradas, los gestos, las atenciones. Por su lado, Uesugi Eiri no creyó que el amor pudiese transmitirse con gestos o atenciones, había descubierto que el amor no era solo besos, no era solo pasión y noches de lujuria desenfrenada, el amor para ambos era mucho más que eso, algo difícil de explicar, algo maravilloso creado por la gravedad que los atrajo como imanes sin deseos de gastarse y separarse. Cuando al fin pudieron llegar a la hacienda, el padre del capataz se encontraba en la entrada, con la misma seriedad de siempre. Se soltaron. Shuichi se acercó a su criador y se quedaron de pie hablando de algunas cosas, por lo cual Eiri decidió observar mientras tanto el trabajo de los obreros. Parecían entusiasmados con su trabajo, algo que a él en particular le parecía extraño, ya que no recordaba mucho de la amabilidad del capataz para con sus empleados. Pero ahí estaban ellos…dando lo mejor de sí mismos para contentar a su jefe.

- ¿Qué hay de interesante en verlos trabajar? –preguntó el padre de Shuichi al costado del rubio.

- Trabajan con tanto entusiasmo…Es raro ver a personas que se esfuercen de esa manera por trabajar. ¿A ellos no les afecta que Shuichi les levante la voz a diario?

- Es porque ellos entienden a Shuichi…Ellos saben perfectamente que Shuichi les levanta la voz para que mejoren su trabajo, más de lo que hacen día a día, porque quiere que cada día se vuelvan mejores. La voz de Shuichi provoca en ellos querer superarse, ser mejores, seguir avanzando, siguiendo las exigencias tanto de su amo como las exigencias que se ponen día a día a sí mismos. Ellos mismos saben que la única intención de Shuichi es que ellos estén preparados para todo lo que conlleva vivir esta vida.

- Es interesante su deducción, señor. Ahora la labor de Shuichi me parece aún más estupenda.

- ¿Aún más dice usted? –esto sorprendió al anciano.

- Cuando conocí a Shuichi en este mismo sitio, simplemente me atrajo su porte de mandamás, tan rebelde y misterioso…Algo en su mirada, en su autoritaria voz me llamaba indirectamente, algo que no era capaz de descifrar, algo que me acercaba más y más a Shuichi…

- Es increíble como un chico tan joven como él puede crear en estas personas el deseo de superarse y de mejorarse a sí mismos. Cuando me pongo a pensar detenidamente en esto…siento que nunca deja de sorprenderme…

- Comprendo…

- ¿Ha sucedido algo entre Shuichi y usted en la mañana?

- No se preocupe, no es nada.

- Si es algo que yo deba saber…por favor, no dudes en decírmelo…

- Es solo que…Shuichi de repente comenzó a pensar en su pasado y se puso mal, todo ese odio volvió a él y se sentía perverso, tanto…que se asustaba de sí mismo.

- Es natural…-el padre del pelirosa bajó la mirada.- Después de todo fue muy duro para él asimilar todo esto. Nunca olvidaré como cambió aquel día esa mirada dulce y tierna…fue muy doloroso para mí como su padre…

- ¿Podría decirme?

- Te contaré…

_Padre, iré a buscar algunas frutas en el bosque de la colina… ¿Te parece?_

_Está bien, pero no te vayas por el camino del pantano que puede ser peligroso… ¿de acuerdo?_

_Si, está bien…_

- Recuerdo que se fue muy entusiasta porque habían crecido nuevos frutos en ese madero…Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Hiro-kun y yo oímos varios disparos cerca del pantano, por lo que fuimos a ver lo que pasaba y…sinceramente, ver aquella escena fue lo peor para mí…

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Shuichi estaba semidesnudo, con la ropa rasgada, sangrando por debajo, tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo…-Eiri se hallaba horrorizado de solo imaginar el estado de Shuichi en aquel tiempo.- Hiro-kun inmediatamente lo ayudó a levantarse. Mi hijo parecía muerto en vida, ver esa imagen era totalmente lamentable para mí, tanto que no podía ni acercarme. Y, como te dije, cuando lo llevamos a la hacienda para curarlo, cambió completamente apenas abrió los ojos…

- ¿Y Q-Qué es lo que él dijo que a usted le s-sorprendió tanto? –tartamudeaba el escritor.

- Apenas abrió sus ojos, ellos ya no parecían tener brillo, recuerdo que se miró a sí mismo y constantemente decía que le daba asco verse en el espejo. Un día…rompió el espejo de su habitación e intentó suicidarse cortándose las venas con los vidrios…Cuando se lo impedimos…fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado en nuestras vidas…Tama lo curaba y yo fui a ver cómo estaba, realmente ya no era el mismo…y lo único que él repetía era…

_Shuichi… ¿ya te sientes bien?_ –preguntó Hiro con preocupación.

_No quiero ver a nadie, lárgate…_

_Pero, Shuichi_…-este comentario sorprendió a su amigo de toda la vida.

_¡Dije que te largaras, maldito peón! Juro por esta sangre que derramé…que llegará el día en que desollaré vivos a esos malditos perros que se atrevieron a tocarme…Van a sufrir tanto que maldecirán hasta el mismo día en que nacieron. –_Sonrió con malicia.-_ Voy a tener el placer de matarlos con mis propias manos…_

- No puedo creerlo…

- Como te dije, fue un cambio repentino…y nos afectó a todos. Desde ese día, mi hijo jamás fue el mismo…pero menos mal que llegaste tú, sin embargo es natural que el odio aún lo invada…

Iban a continuar con la charla cuando una infinidad de disparos alertaron a todos los habitantes de la hacienda.

- ¡Señor Shindou! ¡Señor Shindou! –gritó uno de los trabajadores, viniendo del pantano.

- ¿Qué fueron esos disparos? –preguntó temeroso el escritor.

- ¡Shuichi-sama está…! ¡Shuichi-sama está…!

- ¡¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? –Exclamó su padre.- ¡Habla!

- ¡Shuichi-sama está disparándole a un hombre!

La cara de Eiri palideció. Ambos, sin importar lo demás, corrieron rápidamente en busca de Shuichi.

**Continuará!**

**Notas: Por si acaso, sigo vivita. Les daré un adelanto…en el próximo episodio, Shuichi contará el suceso que lo marcó a los quince años. El hombre que quiso matar lo amenaza con unas fotos que, dice, tomó mientras abusaban de él cuando era adolescente. ¿Podrá Shuichi realmente consumar su venganza? Next capítulo IV: El rojo también significa sangre…**

**Namida-chan!**


	4. El rojo, sangre y pasión

**Los colores del amor**

**Capítulo IV: El rojo, sangre y pasión**

Siempre pensé que mi vida era perfecta. Cualquiera que me conocía o sabía algo de mí hubiera dicho que estaba loco, ya que sonreía y amaba la vida a pesar de no tener madre y vivir con un padre adoptivo que casi a diario me trataba fríamente por ser el fruto nacido de su esposa con otro hombre, con un amante. Estaba tan feliz…porque estaba enamorado de un hombre fabuloso, quien me inspiraba con sus canciones y sueños desenfrenados. Todo para mí era perfecto por más que me tildaran de loco o quizás, hasta de lastimero.

Yo lo amaba…y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Yo sabía perfectamente que a Touma-san no le agradaba ni un poco, muy a pesar de que dijera o alabara mi gran talento para el canto. Para él yo solo era una piedra en el camino de Ryuichi y sabía que con su enorme poder podía sacarme de su vista así de fácil. Yo era un niño muy inocente, pero no era que me enamorara fácilmente, yo era el tipo de persona que amaba a un ser por toda su vida, era inocente y entregado, por no decir tonto y dejado, pero me gustaba vivir así, amando a otro hombre, viviendo mi vida de color de rosa, viviendo en mi propio mundo, como si lo demás no tuviera importancia para mí, simplemente era un pequeño niño que aún no había terminado de crecer. La sonrisa de Ryuichi lo era todo para mí, escuchar sus escasas y monótonas palabras me hacían sentir vivo, no quería nada más que estar con él, amarlo para siempre y vivir mi propio cuento de hadas.

- Ryuichi-san…¿me amas? –Preguntaba un hermoso niño de catorce años a quien parecía ser su pareja, un joven de no más de veintidós años, sonriéndole con ternura.- ¿Eso es un sí? –se contestó a sí mismo de manera hiperactiva.

- Sabes la respuesta, Shu-chan…

Pero la vida nunca es un cuento de hadas.

Por más que amara la vida, eso no me iba a asegurar una felicidad duradera o eterna, aunque dentro de mí nunca supe lo que el destino me tenía preparado. Era algo muy cruel, dos dolores en realidad, donde ambos me harían perder algo muy importante…la felicidad. Esa felicidad que amaba y atesoraba como lo más valioso en mi vida, pronto me sería arrebatada de las manos, sin contemplaciones, sin piedad.

- Ryuichi-san te dejó esta carta. No quiere saber más de ti ahora que ya no quieres ser cantante. –el pequeño recibió la carta, al borde de las lágrimas, abriéndola y leyéndola detenidamente.- Te lo dije, lo tuyo con él no iba a funcionar…Es mejor que te rindas y lo olvides.

Mi mundo perfecto comenzaba a desmoronarse, junto con mis esperanzas y sueños valiosos. Junto a Ryuichi también se fue mi sueño por ser cantante. Hubiera dado tanto por él, incluso estuve a punto de traicionar las esperanzas de mi padre y escapar de su lado. Simplemente…fui traicionado y me vi 'obligado' a aceptar mi derecho, o más bien…presionado, y convertirme en el nuevo capataz y dueño de la hacienda Shindou. Sentía que podía soportar todo, al menos, ocuparme lo más posible en la hacienda, ayudando a mi padre. Todo estaba bien, al menos hasta ese día…

- Padre, iré a buscar algunas frutas en el bosque de la colina… ¿Te parece?

- Está bien, pero no te vayas por el camino del pantano que puede ser peligroso… ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, está bien…

Mi hermosa colina me esperaba, ahí podía descargarme lo que quisiera porque después de todo nadie iba a ese lugar, podía llorar, reír, hacer todo lo que quisiera…porque me encontraba solo. Sucumbido en mis lamentos, en mi propio mundo de soledad, en donde nadie podría entrar. Recuerdo que aquel día la entrada estaba clausurada temporalmente por trabajos obreros, así que me vi obligado a ir y darme el camino largo por el pantano, ya que la ruta era totalmente oscura y tenebrosa, pero cabía decir que eso no afectaba, no estaba asustado…hasta el momento en que lo vi...

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí…Si no me equivoco, pequeño ¿eres Shindou Shuichi?

Aizawa Tachi. El hijo de un antiguo dueño que perdió sus tierras gracias a sus gastos desmesurados. Se vio en la obligación de venderle sus pertenencias a mi padre. Me excusé de la manera más respetuosa aunque admito que no daba indicios de merecerlo por su altanería, pero lo hice de todos modos, no sabía que mi cuerpo quisiera escapar de él…pero lo hice.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, hermoso niño? Seguramente tu papi debe estar muy orgulloso por tener a tan bello hijo.

- Discúlpeme pero tengo mucha prisa. Con permiso.

Iba a salir de ahí, mas él me lo impidió a toda costa. Enseguida me rodearon tres hombres aparte de él, mirándome de manera un poco extraña, me causaba repulsión, solo quería salir corriendo de allí, era la sensación más extraña de mi vida, mi cuerpo no solo no paraba de temblar, si no que sentía mi mente totalmente en blanco, no podía razonar, solo deseaba que se alejaran de mí. Traté de correr pero Aizawa Tachi fue más rápido y me abrazó de forma posesiva, acercando sus labios hacia mi oído izquierdo. Lo lamió y yo solo quería vomitar, estaba llorando, quería gritar pero mi voz no salía. Él sonreía para sí mientras me hablaba constantemente, con malicia, con aquella voz putrefacta.

- Mi nombre es Aizawa Tachi y voy a enseñarte todo el dolor de vivir como un don nadie, porque eso es lo que soy gracias a tu padre. Ese perro orilló a mi padre a venderlo todo y quedarnos en el anonimato a pesar de que éramos mejor familia que la tuya. Voy a enseñarle al ilustre señor Shindou como rompo en mil pedazos y corrompo el hermoso cuerpo de su amado único hijo, Shindou Shuichi.

- S-Suéltame…Y-Yo nunca te he hecho nada…Por favor. –pedí suplicante, rebajándome ante él, rogando por lo único puro que quedaba en mí.

- Ya verás que lo haremos fabuloso para ti…Será tanto el placer que sentirás, que no te van a dar ganas de estar con nadie más.

Ellos se acercaron, yo temblaba y decidí resistirme ante su violencia, pero me golpeaban, a tal punto de dejarme semiinconsciente, aún a mi pesar seguía intentando protegerme, pero era inútil, solo podía presenciar a duras penas como mi cuerpo era destrozado sin piedad, tanto por las golpizas como por los arañazos y mordidas asquerosas de esos hombres. Lloraba pero a ellos no les importaba, solo rasgaban mi ropa sin piedad, entraban en mí con furia, provocando en mí desgarradores gritos que silenciaban con sus manos, con sus sucias manos, mi entrada sangraba y mi cuerpo lo sentía totalmente muerto y sin fuerzas. Veía sus risas descaradas, a ese maldito de Tachi acompañándolos mientras constantemente sacaba algunas fotos con su cámara. Nunca lo olvidaré…como morí esa noche.

Y ahora…lo tengo frente a mí, herido de un brazo producto de una bala que le lancé sin remordimientos. Quería verlo pudriéndose en el infierno, sufriendo, gritando, pidiéndome clemencia para salvar su maldita vida. Si lo mato ahora…todo acabará. Está dolido, retorciéndose en el suelo igual que un sucio animal en agonía, y yo sonreía, maléficamente, mis ojos brillaban, lo sentía, por aquel odio que sacaba a la luz, matando a mi propio enemigo, el que se llevó mi preciosa inocencia. Me complacía ver su cara horrorizada, llena de dolor, negándose a entregarse a la muerte.

- ¿Y qué dices, perro? –Mencioné con arrogancia, usando un cruel tono de voz.- A que tengo buena puntería…

- M-Maldito mocoso –pronunció él.

Eso me hizo enfurecer más, volviéndome una persona bastante aterradora.

- Vaya…y yo que pensé que me pedirías perdón por lo que hiciste, pero no…Veamos si unas cuantas balas más te hacen cambiar de opinión…-sostuve con firmeza mi arma y esta vez le disparé en la pierna.- Um, no sabes lo entretenido que es para mí verte sufriendo…Es lo único que viniendo de ti…me da placer, perro bastardo. Ahora ya no podrás caminar con esa pierna, pobre de ti.

- Eres…un monstruo…

- Lo soy –sonreí orgulloso- pero no más que tú, basura.

Lancé otra bala, esta vez, al aire, asustándolo.

- Esta vez es la final…y ahí sí que no podrás siquiera recuperar tu vida…-Le apunté, esta vez al corazón. Estaba decidido a matarlo.

Sin embargo, sentí que alguien por detrás de mí estaba. Me bastaba saber que era Eiri, mas decidí no voltear a verlo, sabía que me detendría de cualquier forma…pero esta vez…

- Shuichi, detente…-me dijo, sentí inmediatamente que estaba temblando.

- Lárgate de aquí, si es que no quieres ver como lo mato. –Sentencié, mas él no se movió.- Como quieras, entonces…-iba a continuar.

- Hijo mío, tienes que detenerte…-me sorprendí, era la voz de mi padre la que me hablaba, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, me había visto en esta situación, y Eiri también, mi persona más valiosa.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás. Voy a matarlo así sea lo último que haga en esta vida…- Estaba dispuesto a dispararle a pesar de estar él ya semiinconsciente, pero quería matarlo.

Y disparé…mas no había balas.

- ¡Maldición! –Dije al mismo tiempo que lanzaba eso lejos de mí.- ¡Maldición! –Me acerqué a él y comencé a patearle sin piedad, a golpearlo duramente mientras él se quejaba entrecortadamente.- ¿Sientes el placer en esto, maldito? ¡¿Lo sientes?

Eiri me detuvo, alejándome del cuerpo de ese maldito, pero me solté rápidamente de él y tomé a Aizawa de la camisa, zarandeándolo de un lado hacia otro.

- ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo donde tienes esas fotos, animal! ¡Habla ya si no quieres que te mate a golpes!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente de ira. El puto animal sonreía, a pesar de estar, quizás, en su momento final. Se desmayó al fin y lo único que hice fue tirarlo al suelo mientras que mis manos, ya ensangrentadas, querían seguir golpeándolo y despedazar su cuerpo.

Pero me detuve al sentir mis propias lágrimas bajar de mis orbes amatistas como fina cascada. Me sentí mareado, ver la sangre en mis manos me hacía perder la cabeza por un momento. Solo por unos instantes…había descargado mi ira y venganza en ese hombre, el verlo sonreír a pesar de su dolor, me encolerizó y quise seguir en mi proceso de matarlo, pero esta vez con mis propias manos, sin importarme lo demás, solo quería matarlo, por querer seguir deshonrándome.

De repente…mi mente quedó en blanco, mis ojos estaban ausentes. Sentí mi cuerpo caer y luego ser sostenido por una inigualable calidez, una que, por supuesto, conocía muy bien. Sin embargo…nada podía borrar mi crimen y pecado…el de haber sido un asesino.

Desperté y lo primero que vi…fueron sus ojos dorados, un sol que resplandecía demasiado, injustamente hacia mí, la pureza de sus ojos no se comparaban con nada.

- ¿Ya te sientes consciente? –me preguntó, seriamente.

Hice mi rostro hacia un lado, mi mirada fue esquiva, no quería verlo ahora mismo.

- ¿Temes que te juzgue? ¿Por eso me evades?

- Júzgame si deseas, pero una vez que hayamos terminado esta relación. Puedes huir ahora mismo al ver la otra cara de tu tierna y dulce pareja.

- Y, dime… ¿qué te hace pensar que terminaremos por esto?

- No me hagas decir lo que ya es obvio –lo miré, sin amabilidad.- Si algún día me hicieses algo malo, tu castigo sería igual que el de ese hombre. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- Solo querías descargar tu ira y esa fue tu mejor idea…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No le busques la solución a todo! Soy malo, muy malo ¿entiendes? Estoy podrido.

Me abrazó y quedé totalmente sorprendido.

- En parte entiendo lo que se siente, pero óyeme bien…tú nunca estarás podrido, esa palabra no va contigo, no con tu dulzura y tu inocencia única y hechizante.

- E-Eiri…

- Nunca te hieras de esa forma, Shuichi. Créeme que ni el mismo Dios es perfecto…Pero, para mí, tú eres mi perfección y así te querré siempre sin importar lo que hagas ¿entiendes?

- Lo quería matar, lo lastimé con gravedad… ¿y me dices eso?

- ¿Estás arrepentido?

- No –dije con firmeza.- Quería matarlo…y fue por eso que mi ira se desquitó con él, todos esos sentimientos que intentaba reprimir, salieron a flote sin que me diera cuenta.

Me abrazó, aún con más fuerza, como temiendo mi huída.

- Juro que te curaré, Shuichi. Sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar, voy a curar tu miedo.

- Tengo miedo, Eiri. Ese hombre…ese hombre tomó fotos de aquel momento…Fue por ese motivo que enfurecí y me vi en la necesidad de matarlo porque dijo que arruinaría mi vida…

- Tranquilo, verás que obtendremos esas fotos…Yo me encargaré de eso.

Y me seguí aferrando a él, esta vez como su amante.

- Ámame, Eiri, por favor. Quiero sentirte hoy…

Sonrió y me besó, hambrientamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Sentía su cálida y húmeda lengua jugando con la mía, aquel beso era tan intenso que de mis labios se escapaba un travieso camino de saliva. Comenzó él a lamer mis lágrimas para después darle ligeros besos a mi rostro, con ternura, mientras que yo me dejaba llevar por la ola de pasión del que mi cuerpo era preso. Sentir sus labios húmedos bajar lentamente probando todo de mí, lamiendo, analizando, descendiendo hacia mi parte más intima, buscando desesperadamente mi punto G, ese que rápidamente encontró, haciéndome gemir con locura, al borde del abismo y de la salvación a la vez, mi cuerpo parecía enardecer, quemarse, arder desenfrenadamente ante sus tocamientos.

- Te estremeces…rápido –le oí decir, mientras veía como su rostro pálido estaba sudando.- Quiero hacerte mío ya…

- E-Eiri…hazlo…

Lamió y lamió mientras que yo ya me sentía en mi punto límite. Tomó con suavidad mi erecto miembro y me quiso volver aún más loco de lo que ya estaba…Lo lamió y lo ingresó a su boca, mientras yo sabía que en cualquier momento me correría.

Y lo hice.

Metió acompasadamente sus tres dedos dentro de mi entrada después de habérmelos puesto en la boca. Quería que entrara ya, sentir el éxtasis de juntar nuestros cuerpos y convertirnos en un solo ser de una vez por todas, sentir que Uesugi Eiri es solo mío y de nadie más. Al fin sentía que algo me pertenecía…completamente.

- Ahí voy, Shu-han…

Sentí su miembro invadir mi entrada, y yo, entre jadeos recibía gustoso aquella invasión, alimentando sus oídos de una hermosa melodía creada por la pasión. Sentía que el ritmo aumentaba y con él, la llegada de un orgasmo.

Ambos nos derramamos y volvimos a ser uno. Y no sé por qué…me volvía a sentir vivo, sano, feliz.

- Te amo Shuichi y eso nunca cambiará. ¿Entiendes?

Sonreí. Claro que lo entendía.

- Quédate siempre conmigo –le pedí.

Y él solo me abrazó, con la ternura que me enamoró.

Por Dios que amo el rojo…ese que significa sangre, sangre que vi manchando mis manos en un momento de antipatía y desasosiego, desquitándome por mi cruel paso, por mi realidad actual. Pero ahora el rojo para mí…era pasión, un amor puro y bilateral, indestructible.

**Continuará!**

**¿Qué les deparará el destino ahora? ¿Cómo hará Shuichi para recuperar las fotos? Pero, lo más importante… ¿al fin se casarán? ¬¬ la autora preguntando por su trabajo.**

**Sigo viva minna!**

**Gracias por su paciencia y espero el episodio sea de su agrado.**

**Namida-chan.**


	5. Blanco pureza

**Los colores del amor**

**Capítulo V: Blanco pureza**

Sintió su rostro totalmente enardecido al contacto frío de sus manos rozando sus mejillas. Se sentó en la mesa ante la atenta mirada de su hermana pequeña, quien no quitaba aquella mirada analizadora, supuso que estaba decidida a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con su hermano mayor. Esquivó la mirada en cuestión de segundos, pareciendo mirar con mucha curiosidad el fino acabado que tenían los platos de loza servidos en la mesa. Su padre lo observaba de vez en cuando, al contrario de su hermana, él lucía preocupado después del ataque de furia del que fue preso su único hijo varón. Apareció Eiri saludando a todos, sacando al anciano de su pensamiento aletargado, se sentó en la mesa junto a su hijo y pudo ver claramente como la expresión de Shuichi sufría una grandiosa transformación, se veía alegre, dulce, tierno, sonrosado como un niño pequeño siendo malcriado por su papá. Ese era el pequeño Shu que amaba el viejo Shindou, el niño lindo, amoroso y tierno que, a pesar de no ser su hijo, amaba mucho. Las empleadas comenzaron a servir el desayuno con tranquilidad, como siempre, mientras que Shuichi conversaba amenamente con su pareja de una u otra cosa que el anciano no lograba descifrar.

- Shuichi, ¿ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó su padre, con seriedad, como si estuviese a punto de sermonearle.

- E-Estoy bien… -respondió el más joven con nerviosismo.

Todo se volvió nuevamente en completo silencio.

- Por cierto, mañana regresa Kotoko de Italia…-dijo inesperadamente, haciendo saltar a Shuichi de su asiento y confundiendo a Eiri por tal reacción de su pareja.

- ¿Shuichi? –preguntó Eiri desde su asiento, en total incertidumbre.

- ¿Y me lo dices así de repente, padre?

- Pensé que Maiko te habría avisado, pero veo que no lo ha hecho. –después miró a su hijastra, de manera cómplice.- Que mal, hijita, esas cosas no se esconden.

- Lo siento, padre. Debí haberlo olvidado –dijo con picardía, a lo que Shuichi se dejó caer en el asiento.- Mi mamá estará muy feliz de verte, Shuichi Onii-sama. –comentó lo último con entusiasmo.

El último nombrado suspiró con pesadez. Se levantó, sin decir más, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes y se marchó. Eiri se excusó y lo siguió presuroso y aún más confundido que en el principio. Entró a la habitación que compartían ambos y lo vio preparando desesperadamente sus maletas.

- Pero… ¿qué diablos crees que haces? –dijo acercándose a él, tan solo mirándolo.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí y entre más pronto, mejor.

- Perdón, pero no te comprendo… solo sé que te estás comportando como un idiota. –sentenció.

- Kotoko-san no nos puede encontrar aquí, así que vámonos, por favor. Lo que menos quiero es encontrarme con ella justo después de lo que pasó con Aizawa.

- Ahora entiendo menos… -ladeó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro dando a conocer su confusión.

- Kotoko-san es una persona bastante controladora, más que mi padre y sobre todo conmigo…Ya sabía que esos dos –refiriéndose a su padre y hermanastra- se traían algo ruin entre manos… Ella sí que no nos dejará respirar a solas.

Eiri le puso mala cara, no podía ser tanto drama… ¿verdad?

- Otra vez pienso que exageras…

- Si te digo que Kotoko-san es cien veces más controladora que mi padre, ¿me creerías?, si te digo que ella es mucho más demandante que mi padre y su mal genio ¿me creerías?

El escritor respiró entrecortadamente al imaginarse esto último. ¿Más controladora que su padre? Si ella estuviese aquí, ¿Qué pasaría? Quizá su plato de comida no solo tendría una pequeña piedrecilla, si no pirañas y de las venenosas. Intentó calmar sus exageradas alucinaciones y recuperó la seriedad que por apenas unos segundos salió corriendo de su cabeza, miró a Shuichi e intentó tranquilizarlo como era su costumbre.

- Tranquilízate un poco, Shuichi, demuestra tu madurez.

- ¡No puedo pensar en la maldita madurez sabiendo que viene esa señora! ¡Yo ni loco me quedo aquí! ¡Me largo de esta hacienda!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y vas a dejar que me coma a mí solo? Bastardo egoísta.

El cantante miró fijamente a los ojos de su novelista prometido. Eiri estaba molesto y no exactamente por su falta de madurez en aquella situación. Suspiró con resignación y se sentó en el filo de la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la calma.

- ¿Ya te serenaste? –acarició su espalda con cariño.

- Discúlpame, es que últimamente me siento muy estresado con esta situación, sabes que tengo otros problemas en qué pensar.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿qué ganas trayendo más estrés en tu cabeza? Sabes perfectamente que si nos vamos de aquí, no podremos resolver lo de Aizawa, Shuichi.

- Si, tienes razón.

Solo bastó abrazarlo con ternura para relajarlo un poco, aunque sabía bien que tal gesto no aplacaría todo el miedo y el estrés que llevaba dentro de sí mismo, mas era lo único que podía hacer por Shuichi y, aunque eso le doliera, tenía que aceptarlo. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Shuichi tiritar un poco.

- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó el escritor.

- Sentí una brisa sumamente fría recorrer mi espalda. ¿Me has soplado?

- No, no lo he hecho.

- Que extraño…

Se pusieron de pie y no muchos minutos después oyeron unos toqueteos insistentes que provenían de la puerta de la habitación que ellos compartían. Eiri abrió y a quien vio en el lugar fue a la empleada de la casa.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Shuichi con rigidez.

- Disculpe, Shuichi-sama, Eiri-sama, me mandó el señor para decirles que Kotoko-sama ha llegado a la casa. Con permiso. –se retiró en seguida, dejando a Shuichi congelado hasta los huesos.

Podría decirse que Eiri encontró divertida la expresión de Shuichi.

- Vamos, debemos bajar a saludarla.

Le agarró de la mano y la sintió sumamente fría muy a pesar de que Shuichi luchaba porque su semblante se viera totalmente sereno y despreocupado. Le dio un apretón fuerte a la mano, para inspirarle seguridad y, prácticamente, jaló de él hacia la salida de la habitación. Notó como en el recorrido, Shuichi comenzó a tranquilizarse y a cambiar el gesto nervioso por uno duro e imposible de cambiar, igual a esa vez que lo conoció, con un semblante frío y a la vez altanero.

- Shuichi, has llegado al fin –sonrió el padre, podría decirse, con maldad, esperando la reacción de su hijo.

Shuichi no habló, mas asustó a su criador con aquel serio e imperturbable semblante. Se dirigió hacia una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y mirada azulina sentada al costado de Maiko. Esta le sonrió con ternura, como si estuviera frente a un niño pequeño, mas el capataz de la hacienda Shindou solo hizo una respetable inclinación hacia ella, como un saludo. Su simple "Es un gusto verla, Kotoko-san" heló por completo la ternura y las ansias de su madrastra.

- S-Shuichi, has crecido mucho…

- Es natural, ya han pasado muchos años, mami –dijo Maiko.- ¡Además ya se va a casar!

- ¡¿Cómo? –Exclamó esta, haciendo suspirar pesadamente a Shuichi.- No me dijiste nada de esto, amor…-dijo la mujer a su esposo.

- Lo guardé como una sorpresa –rió de medio lado.- pero es cierto…

- ¡No creí que te casarías sin mi consentimiento! –Exclamó alterada, Shuichi ya se lo imaginaba venir.- ¿Y quién es la jovencita?

Eiri tragó fuerte y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shuichi se le adelantó.

- Me voy a casar con él, Kotoko-san –tomó la mano de Eiri y este se puso de pie, para después, con los nervios a flor de piel, reverenciarse ante ella.

La mujer no lucía sorprendida, lo que lo desubicó un poco. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron pacientemente el comentario de la señora.

- Shuichi, sabes que las bromas no me gustan…-comentó ella con seriedad, Shuichi tragó fuerte mas no se inmutó.

- Yo, en ningún momento he planeado tomarle el pelo. Me voy a casar con Uesugi Eiri, yo voy a ser su esposo.

Hubo un lúgubre silencio en la sala, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- Creo que me escuchó usted bien. Me voy a casar con un hombre.

Kotoko miró fulminantemente a Eiri quien decidió darle una mirada totalmente seria.

- Vamos, no los mires de esa manera, Kotoko. Ellos son felices juntos y se entienden muy bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella puso una cara de muy pocos amigos y luego se levantó del sofá para después quedarse de piel.

- Estoy cansada por el viaje. Me iré a recostar un rato.

Se fue sin mirarlos a ambos, mas a Shuichi pareció no importarle la actitud de su madrastra. Se levantó él del sillón dispuesto a dirigirse hacia su habitación, sin comentar ni una sola palabra. Eiri se quedó en su mismo sitio, dispuesto a encarar a su suegro.

- ¿Sucede algo, Eiri? –preguntó el anciano al verle tan serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr haciendo esto, señor? ¿Realmente pretende que él y yo nos separemos?

Maiko se sobresaltó y su padre parpadeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces. Esta vez, Eiri había sido bastante directo a comparación de las demás ocasiones.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres, creo que lo imaginas, hijo.

El escritor se puso de pie. Sonrió…de una manera tan aterradora que pareció congelar el corazón de su suegro y su cuñada.

- Bueno, no importa qué tramen…porque sacarme de la vida de Shuichi va a ser una tarea de lo más imposible para cualquiera…aún si muero, me podría levantar de mi tumba para estar con él. Con permiso –se alejó dispuesto a ir con Shuichi.

Los dejó allí, sentados y temblando de miedo. El anciano tosió un poco y se levantó también.

- ¿Padre?

- Creo que aquí acabamos, Maiko. Todo depende ahora de lo que haga Kotoko.

- ¿En serio quieres separarlos? Admito que ese fue mi deseo porque no quería perder a Onii-sama, pero…Eiri-san y él de veras se quieren.

- Bueno, a mí él tampoco me parece un mal muchacho. Dejémosle todo a Kotoko.

- Pero tú sabes como es mi mamá de controladora, papá. Podría hacerles terminar de verdad.

- Lo que ellos necesitan es ese tipo de presión para ser puestos a prueba, de lo contrario nunca podrán saber si su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte.

- ¿Fue por esa razón que lo hiciste, padre?

- ¡Claro que si! Además no conocía mucho de Eiri-san para empezar, tenía que ponerle a prueba de alguna forma. Pero veo que es un buen chico, ha sabido aceptar y enfrentar el dolor del pasado de Shuichi, es bueno saber que mi hijo es bien cuidado, no podía esperar menos de un Uesugi, el viejo –refiriéndose a su amigo, el padre de Eiri- sabe criar bien a sus hijos.

La chica sonrió. Quizás sus intenciones –las de ella- no habían sido las más puras, pero no se lamentaba, porque sabía que dejaba la vida de su hermoso y preciado Onii-sama en buenas manos.

Eiri había llegado a la habitación y esperaba ver a Shuichi totalmente alterado, caminando de un lado para otro haciendo sus maletas, pero lo que halló fue totalmente diferente. Su futuro esposo se hallaba acostado en la cama con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Shu?

El cantante dirigió su mirada totalmente perdida hacia él. Entre sus manos tenía un sobre color blanco. Eiri pensó lo peor. No tardó mucho ni tuvo dificultad en arrebatar aquel papel de las entonces dóciles manos de Shuichi. Lo que vio dentro fue el peor espanto para cualquier ser humano.

Las fotos de la cruel violación de un Shuichi de catorce años.

"Voy a pudrirte en lo más hondo, Shindou. Estas fotos arruinarán tu vida. Aizawa Tachi."

No podía creer tanta maldad, tal vil acción impresa en horrorosas fotos de un pequeño Shuichi gritando y llorando, siendo desgarrado, arañado, golpeado, invadido y destruido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Fotos que mostraban el terrible trauma de la persona a quien más amaba en la vida. Lloró, las lágrimas salieron solas y no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Tiró eso muy lejos de él e inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su pequeño, quien no daba respuesta alguna. Luego lo sintió. Shuichi comenzó a llorar de una manera desgarradora y lastimera. Gritó y lloró lo más que pudo, ahora Eiri podía entender el enorme desprecio y odio que Shuichi no podía sacar de su corazón. Ahora lo sentía comprensible, ahora sí quería matar a ese maldito que se aprovechó inhumanamente de una persona tan pura y angelical como Shuichi.

- Te amo, Shuichi. Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño…

- Escúpeme en el rostro porque estoy sucio, mi cuerpo está manchado de impureza, no merezco ser amado por nadie.

- Pero yo te amo y estas fotos no van a cambiar en lo absoluto lo que yo siento por ti, Shuichi. El blanco pureza siempre estará impregnado en tu hermoso cuerpo, eso nunca cambiará.

Estaban tan inmersos en su tristeza que la entrada de Kotoko no fue percibida por ellos, ni mucho menos el momento en el que ella tomó las fotos del suelo, quedando totalmente estupefacta.

Y, ellos, solo seguían diciéndose "te amo" en silencio.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Si, lo sé, me van a matar por haberlo hecho tan cortito con todo (por 100) el tiempo que me he demorado. No he tenido nada de tiempo, para ser sincera, y lamento mucho mi lentitud. Ahora si la inspiración ha vuelto a mí y estoy bien segura que para el sábado 26 estará lista la continuación. Gracias por su larga espera y lo siento mucho.**_

_**Namida-chan**_


	6. El ámbar de la consolación

**Los colores del amor**

**Capítulo VI: El ámbar de la consolación**

Sus miradas se encantaban mutuamente, hablando sin emitir sonido alguno. El pelirosa, emitiendo hipidos ya menos constantes, correspondía la ternura de su prometido, intentando no separarse de la atmósfera romántica en la que se veían envueltos. Sin embargo, unos pasos ligeros los obligaron a deshacer el mágico momento.

El rostro de Shuichi palideció.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Shuichi? –le miró su madrastra, totalmente devastada y con la voz quebrada.

El pelirosa se alarmó y en cuestión de segundos arrebató aquellas fotos de las manos de Kotoko. Las rompió en varios trozos mas las imágenes ya se habían quedado grabadas en la memoria de la mujer. Eiri intentó calmar a Shuichi a la fuerza, mas no halló resultado.

- Dios mío, que atrocidad…-musitó ella, sentándose en la cama de la pareja.

- No tenías por qué entrar sin avisar y mucho menos husmear en lo que no te importa…-dijo él, intranquilamente.

- ¡¿Cómo es que no me mostraste esto, Shuichi? ¡Ahora entiendo la gravedad del asunto por el cual tu padre quiso que yo regresara a la casa!

Shuichi intentó esconder el rostro como pudo, estaba tan avergonzado de que su madrastra le viera de esa manera que no podía imaginarse qué cosa haría después. Eiri apretó sus hombros e intentó darle fortaleza, cosa que logró al sentir después como Shuichi se relajaba ante su contacto y el calor que le brindaba.

- Sabes que yo te quiero como si fueras hijo mío, Shuichi… ¿verdad? –el pelirosa no emitió respuesta.- Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación. ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decírmelo? No pensé nunca que había consecuencias de ese desastroso hecho.

- Yo tampoco me acordaba del hecho…hasta que ese bastardo me mostró esas fotos la última vez que lo vi.

- Si…Tu padre ya me contó lo que sucedió y de qué manera reaccionaste al volverlo a ver, Shuichi-kun. –Comentó ella de manera calmada.- Tenemos que denunciarlo, hijo. Es lo mejor.

Un rotundo "¡No!" se oyó en la gran habitación. Ambos, madre y prometido miraron al cantante, quien lucía nervioso y desairoso por la reciente propuesta que más bien parecía una orden.

- Pero, Shuichi-kun, es preciso que lo hagamos, de lo contrario ese hombre se va a quedar libre y sin pagar por lo que te hizo. Qué importa si en ese tiempo era menor de edad, ¡ahora te está amenazando!

- ¡No quiero que la gente sepa lo que ese hombre me hizo! ¡Será el fin de mi vida si las personas que aman mi música me dan la espalda!

Eiri se sorprendió un poco por el comentario. En verdad que Shuichi había cambiado. Ahora…la opinión de la gente era muy importante para él.

Su madre acarició tiernamente sus mejillas sonrojadas producto del constante llanto.

- Si la gente realmente te admira, lo aceptará, Shuichi-kun…

Eiri seguía pensativo mientras Kotoko trataba de convencer a su hijastro que esa era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

Ya de noche, Eiri seguía con el mismo mutismo que sufría desde horas antes. Shuichi intentaba conciliar el sueño mas le era imposible con todas las preocupaciones que lo atormentaban. El rubio se puso de pie dispuesto a salir cuando la voz de su pareja lo detuvo.

- ¿Adónde vas? Ya es muy tarde, Eiri…

- Solo voy a caminar por ahí…

- A las once de la noche… ¿me estás viendo la cara?

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera salir a pasear? ¿O es que tengo que estar pegado a ti todo el maldito día?

Shuichi enmudeció y, a lugar de sentirse ofendido, se molestó.

- Ah, ya veo. Te molesta estar conmigo. Entonces te puedes largar, podría dormir mejor si estoy solo –Eiri salió de su trance y se tocó la frente.- Lárgate ya, me quitas el sueño…

- ¿Por qué te pones tan violento?

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa, imbécil? ¡Vete de mi vista!

Eiri agachó la cabeza, totalmente rendido y desapareció del lugar, cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación. Shuichi abrazó muy angustiado su cómoda almohada mientras intentaba recuperar la calma que momentos atrás había perdido de golpe. Colocó la almohada bajo su cabeza y se dispuso a acostarse, cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta lo sacó de sus casillas, supuso que era su prometido, así que con más razón decidió ignorarlo porque se encontraba muy molesto…

La puerta se abrió con sigilo y, de repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del cantante, quien inmediatamente se dio vuelta para encarar al intruso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Aizawa Tachi había cubierto sus labios para evitar que gritase.

- Shindou…al fin te tengo a mi merced. –se relamió los labios.- No lograste matarme, muñequita. Y ahora vas a pagar caro por la paliza que me diste.

No, no iba a llorar, pero el trauma de años pasados volvía a envolverlo y lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era gritar, pero este acosador se lo impedía. En su mente no había más pensamiento que el hombre que amaba y al cual se había entregado, dentro de él gritaba aquel nombre. "Eiri, Eiri. ¡Ayúdame!"

- ¿Quieres decir algo, puta? ¿Acaso vas a llamar a tu rubio príncipe para que venga a rescatarte?

Shuichi mordió la palma de su agresor tan fuerte como pudo para soltarse de su agarre, mas lo que consiguió fue que Tachi aprisionara su cuello y comenzara a apretujarlo sin piedad. Intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras…El mayor se sentó encima del capataz, rozando su entrepierna con la de su víctima. A lugar de excitarle, esto se le hizo repulsivo a Shuichi, quien a duras penas podía moverse para tratar de quitarlo de encima.

- ¡No te hagas la santa que bien te gusta que te sometan, zorra! Sé que estás pidiendo a gritos que te penetre, me lo dice tu hermoso rostro suplicante.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentó deslizar su mano por debajo de la almohada, en donde se encontraba su pistola de plata lista para ser disparada. Tachi enseguida se dio cuenta de su intento y rápidamente intentó quitarle la pistola al pelirosa, sin embargo, un tiro lo alarmó, impactando la bala en su abdomen.

- ¡M-Maldito! –le apretujó más fuerte, aún con el dolor de la herida, dejando casi sin respiración al pelirosa.- ¡Maldito! –Golpeó el rostro del mandamás.- ¡Tú provocaste esto!

En seguida oyó los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia la habitación. Dejó a Shuichi y se escapó por el gran ventanal del cuarto. Un gran escándalo se oyó al abrirse la puerta del heredero de la familia Shindou y la primera y última voz que oyó Shuichi antes de caer desmayado fue la de su amado Eiri.

- ¡Shuichi! –Intentó hacerlo reaccionar, hasta el momento en que vio el bello rostro de su amado brutalmente golpeado y su cuello totalmente marcado como si le hubiesen estrujado.- ¡Ese…maldito de Aizawa!

Abrazó fuertemente al inconsciente muchacho mientras la rabia en el apuesto rubio crecía más y más al ver el estado de Shuichi. ¡Si tan solo no se hubiera comportado de esa manera…! ¡Si no hubiese hecho enojar a Shuichi! ¡Si le hubiese puesto atención, ahora mismo podría haber protegido a su pequeño!

- Eiri… ¿ha sido ese hombre? –preguntó Kotoko, a lo que recibió un gesto de afirmación por parte de su futuro yerno.- ¡Perfecto, entonces…!

¡¿Perfecto? ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta felicidad?

- ¿Ha perdido usted la cordura? ¡Ese mal nacido le ha hecho daño a Shuichi! ¿Y usted alega que todo está perfecto?

- Me refiero a que ahora tenemos las pruebas suficientes como para meter a ese vago a la cárcel ¿no lo comprendes?

- Pero…decirlo de esa manera tan trivial y despreocupada…no creo que sea lo correcto.

- Correcto o no, ¡ahora podemos apaciguar la ira y la desgracia de Shuichi-kun, metiendo a ese chico a la cárcel!

Eiri suspiró mientras la mujer llamaba al médico del pueblo para que atendiera a Shuichi. Muy dentro de sí…descubrió la razón por la cual Kotoko-san y el padre de Shuichi se complementaban tan bien.

La frivolidad de ambos era en sí…idéntica.

Unas horas después, el médico, con algunas ojeras y de semblante cansino, terminaba de curar a Shuichi y de revisar su estado emocional. El hombre salió de la habitación junto a Maiko y su madre, quienes inmediatamente pidieron respuestas por parte del profesional.

- Shuichi-sama ya se encuentra en mejor estado, aunque aún sigue nervioso por el suceso. Al parecer intentaron abusar de él pero se ha defendido como pudo. De verdad ha sabido defenderse por sí solo, siempre voy a admirar esa fortaleza en Shuichi-sama.

Kotoko y Maiko miraron repentinamente aquella puerta totalmente cerrada que, quizás, llevara tras de si un momento del todo incómodo y espeso. Dentro…se encontraba Eiri cuidando de Shuichi mientras este se negaba a verlo de frente.

- Discúlpame. Todo esto es por mí, debí estar a tu lado.

- Ya está hecho. Además no logró lo que quería.

- Voltéate, Shuichi. Quiero ver tu cara.

- No quiero.

- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? Sé que me lo merezco, pero, por favor, perdóname.

Volteó a verlo el pequeño, mostrando una cortada en su labio. Sus ojos vidriosos, rompían el corazón de Eiri.

- Ese hombre…se puso encima de mí, quería violarme otra vez…

Eiri gruñó de fastidio. Se puso de pie y, frente al aterrado Shuichi, se colocó en la misma posición que Tachi, rozando la entrepierna de Shuichi con la suya. Tocó con una mano el cuello vendado del pelirosa, a lo que este cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Eiri acarició el rostro de Shuichi con ternura, con una pasión que solo el escritor le podía ofrecer.

- ¿Vas a sentir repulsión también de mí? ¿No te excita que me mueva así? –dijo a la par que movía sensualmente su entrepierna, rozando a Shuichi y provocando que un suspiro relajado saliera de la boca del cantante.- ¿Debería tomar eso como un "si" a la excitación? –Acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo de su amante.- Quiero hacerte el amor, Shuichi… ¿Me vas a disparar a mi también?

El más bajo se quedó callado y solo respondió a la pasión de su amado con una mirada llena de lascivia.

- Que hermoso eres…Aunque no suena bien, entiendo en parte el deseo de Aizawa por ti –esto hizo temblar a Shuichi.- Pero el amor, el deseo y la pasión que siento por ti, son puros y totalmente alejados de los deseos impuros y diabólicos de ese hombre demente.

- Entonces, hazlo…Demuéstrame que me amas, porque sin tu amor yo no podría vivir, amado mío.

Eiri sonrió. Lo besó ardientemente y, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a desnudarlo a la par que Shuichi hacía lo mismo con su ropa. Los besos de Eiri eran totalmente distintos a los de Aizawa, a los que encontraba repugnantes y asquerosos. La lengua del escritor recorría sin prisa el abdomen del cantante y sus manos viajaban libremente por las piernas tersas y preciosas del artista. Observó desde abajo a Shuichi con una mirada maliciosa para después atrapar su virilidad y lamerla sin extasiarse. Oía los ronroneos del más joven y su música ya había empezado a sonar, esa melodía que lo incitaba, que lo pervertía y lo convertía en un lobo hambriento. Sus labios probaron por entero la longitud del miembro de su pareja, mientras que Shuichi intentaba hablarle pero era imposible porque aquellas palabras morían en su garganta, su lógica se ahogaba en gemidos y su orgullo se entrelazaba con la lujuria que sus ojos despedían.

Shuichi se derramó y Eiri no perdió oportunidad en relamerse y enviciarse nuevamente con aquella esencia aún más deliciosa que cualquier manjar de dioses. Nuevamente le miró con aquellos orbes mieles, como un ámbar embriagado de lujuria. Se abrió paso hasta aquella candente entrada que le hacía perder la preciada cordura y después de relamerse hambrientamente, preparó la estrechez de aquella cándida flor con su lengua, provocando que aquel doncel perdiera por completo el juicio. Volvió a venirse…con un sonoro grito de excitación.

- Siempre tan delicioso…Sin duda tu sabor es el mejor.

El aludido, totalmente agitado y con mejillas adornadas con carmín, se movió de aquella cama y se posicionó encima de su seme, quien quedó muy sorprendido al ver como aquella tierna criatura se auto penetraba con su desesperado miembro, el cual hizo llegar hasta lo más profundo de aquel paraje. Eiri ronroneó con tal emoción al sentir su virilidad totalmente cobijada por esa viciosa calidez que solo podía encontrar en Shuichi. El pelirosa comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oído derecho, aquel punto débil que solo Shuichi sabía lo volvía loco. El movimiento era desenfrenado. El cantante comenzó a masajear con la yema de sus dedos aquellos pezones varoniles para después mordisquearlos con ansiedad, presionándolos a la par que le llegaba el orgasmo en ambos. Se besaron antes de llegar y dieron un grito muy sonoro y satisfactorio para que después el rubio llenara a Shuichi con su blanquecina esencia.

- Te amo, Shuichi…

- Eiri, quiero más…

El rubio abrió de par en par los ojos al ver como lentamente Shuichi sacaba su miembro recién eyaculado de su entrada y lo masajeaba con evidente necesidad para después metérselo enteramente hacia su boca. El rubio estaba mudo, mas los jadeos comenzaron a salir de sus labios. Sentir los labios carnosos de Shuichi succionar su miembro era realmente inesperado, pero para nada insatisfactorio. No recordaba que aquel dulce joven de mirada rebelde fuese tan ansioso con respecto a la intimidad. En el pasado había conocido ese lado especial en él pero nunca pensó volver a experimentarlo.

- E-Estás muy ansioso, S-Shuichi…

De repente emitió un gemido placentero mientras se venía en la boca de su amante.

- L-Lo siento…-se disculpó el rubio.

- N-No importa…-respondió el más joven, relamiéndose y probando del líquido salido.

Eiri nunca pensó estar tan ruborizado en su vida. Por lo regular Shuichi mostraba un sonrojo adorable al hacer este tipo de atrevimiento y a veces hasta se quejaba de que su amante era un pervertido sin remedio, pero ahora era él, Shindou Shuichi, el que lo estaba haciendo llegar al cielo.

Por un momento se volvió loco y penetró duramente a Shuichi quien, a lugar de gritar, comenzó a pedirle que entrara más y más profundo, cosa que enloquecía aún más los sentidos del escritor. Shuichi comenzó a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Eiri y a mordisquear su cuello, provocando que el rubio fuera más y más rápido.

- M-Más… ¡Dame más! Hazlo. Así, hazlo… ¡Oh, Eiri!

- Ah… ¡Shuichi! ¡Estás…tan estrecho!

Se dio cuenta de que Shuichi lloraba. Se detuvo.

- N-No pares…

- Estás llorando… ¿Te hice daño? –preguntó con angustia.

- Por favor, no te detengas. ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Hazme olvidarlo todo!

Eiri entendió entonces…su sufrimiento. Entró aún con más fuerza.

- ¡Ah! ¡E-Eiri! ¡Te amo tanto!

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Eres…fabuloso!

Ambos aumentaron cada vez más el ritmo de aquella invasión erótica mientras los jadeos no daban marcha atrás. Seguían gritando y motivándose por el placer que los envolvía, cuando ambos miembros llegaron a su orgasmo…al mismo tiempo. Al contrario de separarse, ellos siguieron en la misma posición. Shuichi recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Eiri.

- Te amo tanto…que quiero hacerte el amor siempre.

- Soy tuyo enteramente, mi amor…Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, toda mi alma, todo de mí te pertenece.

- Y yo te pertenezco a ti, aunque no sea mucho lo que te ofrezco.

Eiri se sintió lascivo.- Si ese apetitoso cuello estuviera sano, ya lo habría mordisqueado sin piedad para demostrarle a ese enfermo y a todo el mundo que tú me perteneces y que así será para siempre.

- Muerde donde sea…Hazlo.

Vaya gran premio había conseguido. Y volvió a relamerse por centésima vez en aquella noche. Dónde y cómo lo hizo…será un secreto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ambos ya estaban un poco más calmados, sus respiraciones se habían normalizado y ahora se encontraban fielmente acostados en la cama, abrazados y abrigándose con el cuerpo sudoroso del otro.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste cuando te fuiste?

A Eiri se le erizaron los rubios cabellos.

- Lo lamento, solo estaba molesto conmigo mismo y la pagué contigo. Perdóname.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- En la tarde…cuando hablaste con tu madre, diste a entender que te asustaba lo que la gente pensara de ti y me pregunté si te daría vergüenza admitir que soy tu amante frente a esa gente.

- Nunca –respondió con sinceridad.- Jamás en la vida.

- ¿En serio?

- Eiri, no compares nuestra boda con esa violación porque no es lo mismo. Eso que me sucedió si es vergonzoso y detestaría que la gente se enterara, pero aceptar frente a ellos que te amo sería para mí la mayor de las alegrías.

Eiri sonrió y se abrazó más y más al cuerpo de Shuichi.

- Es maravilloso haber encontrado a alguien como tú –le dijo a su amante.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –cuestionó el rubio.

- Porque ver tus ojos es como hallar el regocijo y el consuelo. Con solo ver tus hermosos ojos puedo olvidarlo todo. –comentó Shuichi con ternura.

El mayor se ensombreció.

- Nunca había oído eso de nadie. Comúnmente me dicen que mi mirada es embriagante, pero que a la vez causa un poco de temor…En cambio, tú vienes y me dices que son hermosos…pero la verdad es que son los ojos de un ase-

Shuichi lo calló con un beso.

- Son preciosos ojos…Y caen a la perfección con una persona preciosa y maravillosa como tú.

¡Dios mío, cómo lo amaba!

¡Shuichi lo veía maravilloso!

¡Su amado no le temía!

¡Que regalo tan bendito del cielo!

Por una vez en su vida, pudo sentir empatía por Dios.

Aguardaron en silencio a que el amanecer diera contra sus rostros a través del ventanal, sin embargo, el sueño rápidamente los venció. Ellos tenían en claro que el día siguiente sería duro…para ambos. Pero Shuichi no estaría solo, él tendría aquellos ojos ámbar como un consuelo, aquellos brazos tibios como protección. Siempre contaría con aquel eterno regocijo.

**Continuará!**

**Estuve incomunicada, perdónenme. Lamentablemente, a mi mamacita le han descubierto un tumor cancerígeno y he estado en penumbras incluso en la navidad. Eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir, pero la mayoría del tiempo tengo que estar pendiente de ella, espero me entiendan y disculpen.**

**Algo tardío, quizás, pero espero que hayan pasado linda navidad!**

**Besos y hasta el otro episodio que no demorará mucho.**

**Namida no Megami.**


	7. Problemas color gris

**Los colores del amor**

**Capítulo VII: Problemas color gris**

Despertó impulsivamente gracias a los rayos del sol que con toda su furia golpeaban en su rostro adormilado. Se sobó los ojos algo molesto mientras su compañía daba algunos indicios de empezar a despertar. Se levantó de la cama y casi enseguida decidió reemplazar la desnudez de su cuerpo por su habitual traje para laborar en el campo. Antes de colocarse la camisa, cambió los vendajes y terminó de alistarse rápidamente, a lo que su pareja hizo lo mismo en completo silencio. Su rostro se tensó de repente al sentir unos grandes brazos acorralar su cintura, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón comenzó aquella maratón sin término. La lengua traviesa del escritor se paseaba libremente por su oreja, podía oír su risa burlona y su aliento chocar contra su rostro calentureado.

- ¿Qué tal si dejas eso por hoy y repetimos lo de anoche? –propuso indecentemente su pareja, poniéndole nervioso.

- Cállate, eso no se va a volver a repetir. Fue solo un momento de debilidad.

- Shu-han…-volvió a susurrar en el oído del cantante.- Por mí, esos momentos de debilidad se pueden repetir a diario…

- T-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kotoko-san…vámonos.

- Dudo que la encuentres…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó preocupado, prediciendo la respuesta.

- Ha ido a arreglar el problema con Aizawa Tachi, por supuesto.

- ¿Sin mí? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto por eso, Shuichi. Ella sabrá que hacer.

- No, Eiri. Si mi padre se entera, va a reñir con Kotoko-san por hacer esto, lo que más odia son los escándalos, se va a enojar mucho cuando se entere.

- Bueno, pero ahora él está de viaje ¿no? No te preocupes por él ahora, si no por lo que va a ser de nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –cuestionó sin entender.

El rubio no hizo más que sonreír y abrazarle fuertemente, el pelirosa estaba confundido, no entendía lo que Eiri trataba de decirle y tampoco lo que quería trasmitirle. Deshizo el abrazo y miró con seriedad al escritor, quien seguía con aquella imborrable sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

Pero el mayor continuó sonriendo, sin darle una sola respuesta. Se sentó y suspiró con angustia, se imaginaba claramente como su padre daría el grito al cielo al ver involucrada a su familia en el escándalo, lo que más odiaba es estar en boca de las demás personas. Eiri se sentó a su costado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Shuichi, para después hablar con él, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Casémonos ya. –impuso.

El pelirosa saltó de su sitio.

- ¿Qué? Estás loco, no hemos preparado nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? Además se vienen las habladurías de todo el pueblo y así quieres que nos casemos, no me hagas reír.

- No te lo dije en broma, me quiero casar ya.

Shuichi abrió los ojos enormemente, no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Desde cuándo Eiri era así de desesperado?

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el menor.

- Porque ya no quiero esperar más, Shuichi…Quiero que seas mi esposo ya y poder acabar con todo este lío, quiero que ese maldito de Aizawa sepa a quien tú le perteneces en cuerpo y alma.

- Tu deseo se me hace egoísta, Eiri…-lució enojado.- Además dudo mucho que él ignore tal hecho, diría incluso que sabe perfectamente que nos vamos a casar.

- Pues mejor aún –rodeó su esbelta cintura con sus brazos.- Quiero que se retuerza de dolor al sabernos casados de una vez por todas, Shu-han.

Shuichi mostró una sonrisa casi inexistente.

- ¿No te agrada la idea? –Su pareja no le contestó.- Además…-acarició el rostro del pelirosa.- quiero protegerte…de todo mal que quiera afectarte. Casado contigo, ya no habrá excusa para vernos todos los días…y vivir juntos según la ley.

- No podemos casarnos en Japón.

- ¿Y quién dijo que nos casaríamos aquí?

El cantante pareció no entender a lo que su prometido se refería.

- Vámonos a casarnos donde la ley nos lo permita. Quiero casarme contigo ya ¿entiendes?

El menor se abrazó a él.

- Entiendo…lo haremos.

Si se casaba ahora…podría sentirse más relajado, Dios les había puesto tantas pruebas, incluso les bloqueó el camino, lo llenó de espinas y lamentos… ¿podría decir que verdaderamente todo había acabado para bien? Tembló en los brazos del escritor, pero este solo lo aprisionó aún más entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un consuelo, quería transmitirle con aquel calor toda la seguridad que Shuichi necesitaba.

- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Shuichi lo miró y sonrió con angustia.

- Lo sé, pero…igualmente necesito estar al lado de Kotoko-san. El agraviado soy yo y no voy a permitir que ella pase sola esa vergüenza –dijo con firmeza.

Eiri sonrió.

- Si vas, entonces yo te acompañaré…

Esta vez el pelirosa no se rehusó, es más, aceptó su mano y, aferrados cada uno a la mano del otro, salieron del hogar del pelirosa rumbo a la estación de policía.

La hermosa mujer de orbes azulinas permanecía haciendo conexión con el comandante de la policía a través de amenazantes miradas. Lucía enfadada y para nada paciente.

- Señora Shindou, no es necesario que usted me mire de esa manera, ya le dije que la denuncia no se puede procesar si el demandante no está presente. Detenerlo sería fácil, pero necesito pruebas visuales del hecho.

- ¡Pero le dije que podía traer al médico que lo atendió en la madrugada después del ataque!

- El médico contaría como un testigo, pero lo que yo necesito es la versión del demandante, de quien sufrió el maltrato, ¿me dejo entender?

- Pero…él no está en condiciones de realizar la denuncia ¿entiende?

Se oyeron un par de pasos tras los presentes, la mujer de larga cabellera volteó, quedando frente a frente con su hijastro, quien, seriamente, fijó su mirada en ella.

- ¿Quién dice que no estoy en condiciones, Kotoko-san?

- S-Shuichi-kun… ¿por qué estás despierto? Pedí que descansaras.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso…-caminó hacia delante, quedando frente a frente con el comandante.- Buenas tardes, soy Shindou Shuichi y vengo a presentar una denuncia.

- Eso está mucho mejor. Shindou-san, lo escucho –dijo con amabilidad el comandante, pidiéndole a su secretario que tomara nota de la declaración del capataz.

El joven de mirada amatista relató a conciencia y sin ocultar nada, cada uno de los hechos acontecidos, empezando, por supuesto, con el abuso al que fue sometido a los quince años. Cuanta más información ofrecía, más vergüenza sentía de seguir hablando, Eiri se hallaba a su costado tomando su mano, apretándola cada vez que el cantante se quebraba ante los dolorosos recuerdos que volvían a su mente como un vaivén. El secretario tomaba nota de cada palabra dicha por el joven capataz.

- Debió haberlo denunciado antes…-espetó algo contrariado el comandante.

- Por más que hubiera querido hacerlo en ese entonces, mi condición mental me lo impedía y, aunque mi padre quiso realizar la denuncia, se lo impedí intentando quitarme la vida, en esos momentos no podría haberlo hecho ya que también atentaba contra la reputación de mi familia. –dijo ya más sereno Shuichi después de firmar su declaración.

- Entiendo…-suspiró.- Es una lástima que el único hijo de los, antes, respetables Aizawa, se haya convertido en un criminal de tal calaña.

- Dijo que era una venganza personal contra mi padre ya que su familia quedó en la ruina y se vio obligada a vender sus pertenencias para poder vivir.

- La desgracia de su familia no es a causa de usted ni de nadie, Shuichi-sama, los negocios turbios nunca son buenos y debido a eso, la familia lo perdió todo.

Shuichi se sentó en una de las bancas, algo mareado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –susurró preocupado el escritor.

- Estoy bien, descuida…-se forzó a sonreír.

- Entonces haremos los trámites pertinentes, es bueno que tenga testigos de lo acontecido, sería bueno que su empleado más cercano en aquel tiempo también estuviera al tanto si es que necesitamos de su declaración.

- Si le necesitan, lo llamaré –dijo con seguridad.

- Está bien, le solicitaré al testigo cuando sea conveniente.

El grupo salió de la comisaría con algo de tensión reflejada en sus rostros. La denuncia estaba hecha, habían pruebas físicas del hecho, sin embargo Shuichi se notaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Sus manos sudaban violentamente y su rostro denotaba bastante angustia. Eiri tenía su mirada fija en él, contrariado por la actitud del menor.

- ¿Shuichi-kun? –Kotoko lo zarandeó un poco, sobresaltándolo en instantes.

Dirigió él su mirada angustiosa a la mujer.

- No tienes que temer, él no volverá a hacerte daño. –sonrió amablemente.- puedes confiar en nosotros.

Shuichi le dedicó una sonrisa bastante fingida, lo cual preocupó más a su segunda madre. Eiri le indicó a ella con un gesto que lo dejara de esa manera. Se adelantó de repente.

- Me iré primero a la casa. Te encargo a mi hijo.

Eiri asintió y ella se fue, poniendo aún más nervioso a Shuichi.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucede?

- S-Siento…que nos vigilan –musitó apenas, bastante tembloroso.

- No hay nadie, Shu-han. Estamos los dos solos –lo abrazó.- Así que no tienes que temerle a nada.

Aún con el consuelo de su prometido, Shuichi no pudo hallar paz, algo presentía, una angustia a lo que no podía catalogar, una pena que lo ahogaba sin conocer su fuente. Eiri lo tomó de la mano derecha y lo llevó a casa, ya que parecía que no podía moverse por sí mismo. En todo el recorrido se dedicó a fijar su mirada a cada rincón del camino.

- Onii-sama, que bueno que llegaron…-corrió Maiko hacia ellos.- ¡Hay problemas!

El latir del corazón de Shuichi se fue acelerando cada vez más, Eiri le dedicó una angustiosa mirada para después jalarlo contra su voluntad hacia la hacienda.

- ¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó con sorpresa.

- Ok Little Pink boy, hay ciertos inconvenientes debido a ti y quiero que nos lo confirmes.

Shuichi tragó fuerte. Hiro lo miró con tristeza, sabía que lo que vería a continuación no sería de su agrado. Le pasó su celular a Shuichi quien, sin entender, comenzó a observar un video que comenzó a reproducirse.

"_Nos han llegado informes de que el famoso cantante de la banda BAD LUCK, Shindou Shuichi, puede tener un oscuro pasado que no desea revelar. Gracias a un colaborador anónimo, hemos recibido la siguiente declaración: 'Tengo en mi poder una grandiosa evidencia que mostrará al tan afamado Shindou Shuichi como realmente es…una persona sucia, traumática y totalmente fuera de razón. Si me lo piden, les contaré acerca del pasado oscuro que tanto lo atormenta.' Aún no sabemos de qué persona se trata, pero pienso que hay mucha curiosidad de por medio ¿de qué pasado oscuro nos estará hablando esta persona sin nombre aún?"_

El video dejó de reproducirse y las manos de Shuichi temblaban violentamente. Suguru pudo rescatar el artefacto antes de que cayera de las manos del cantante. Todo permaneció unos instantes como un incómodo silencio. Eiri lo miraba con la misma angustia de antes, Aizawa había comenzado a mover sus cartas y aunque fuera apresado, aún daría mucho de que hablar. Lo cogió por los hombros para después sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Shuichi se desvaneció entre los brazos del escritor, mientras que todos en la sala lo llamaban insistentemente.

69696969

- No voy a acceder a tus condiciones, Kanna. Déjame resolver mis problemas.

- Eiri-sensei, siento decirlo, pero su relación con Shuichi-sama está trayéndole problemas, la prensa están involucrándolo con el tema de Shuichi-sama.

- No tengo por qué esconder lo que tengo con Shuichi, Kanna y con respecto a ese tema, yo también estoy involucrado porque se trata de mi pareja.

- Podría ser despedido…-dijo ella temerosa.

- Me arriesgaré…-Ultimó el escritor.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando a Eiri a solas junto a un, aparentemente, adormilado Shuichi. Se puso cómodo y, mirando al menor, se quedó dormido.

Estaba totalmente conciente, acostado, descansando su cabeza en la cómoda almohada, mientras miraba hacia la nada. Eiri se encontraba sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama, durmiendo, apoyado en el respaldar del mueble. El cantante se levantó, sigiloso, se abrigó lo suficiente y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes mirar por última vez a su amado.

- Seria mejor si muriera…

Y desapareció de la habitación, mientras el rubio seguía descansando.

_**Notas de la autora: Continuará! Pero el siguiente capítulo ya es el final (snif snif ;C) Agradezco toda la paciencia que me han tenido, ahora si me declaro oficialmente activa con mis fanfics :D Saludos y esperen el final!**_


	8. Un descenlace dolor amatista

**Los colores del amor**

**Capítulo final**

**Un desenlace color amatista**

Asomó su cabeza hacia el río, mirando su inmensidad con un curioso interés. Dejó humedecer sus manos en sus cristalinas aguas mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, humedeciendo su cansina vista. Rápidamente las retiró y sonrió de una forma siniestra, como si hubiera perdido por completo la razón. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias lentamente y, aún a pesar del frío, sumergió sus pies en el agua, comprobando la mediana profundidad del río. Fue avanzando más y más hasta que el nivel del agua cubrió su cintura. Aún cuando intentó avanzar un poco más, sus pies no parecieron responderle, no querían avanzar ni un solo paso más, como si quisieran impedir lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- Si no muero ahogado…al menos moriré de frío –bajó la cabeza, tiritando violentamente.

Iba a avanzar más aún en contra de la propia voluntad de su cuerpo, cuando oyó el crujido de una rama repentinamente, supuso de inmediato que había alguien más acompañándolo, sin embargo eso no le hizo entrar en razón y detenerse. Sin voltear la mirada siguió avanzando ignorándolo todo.

- ¡Detente, Shuichi! –escuchó.

Esa voz. Lo conocía bien, conocía bien al dueño de esa voz, pero no volteó a mirarle, se quedó allí, detenido y tiritando por el frío. Oyó como los pasos se aceleraban hasta llegar al río, se asustó por un momento, más cuando esta persona lo acorraló entre sus brazos, fuertemente, sin soltarlo. Lloró.

- Hiro…

Sintió de repente como era abofeteado.

- ¿Acaso esto va a tranquilizar tu alma? ¡¿Quién carajos eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo, aquel al que yo amaba tanto?

- Solo quiero que el río me lleve…así yo no sufriría y tampoco le causaría molestias a Eiri…

- ¡¿Y tú crees que esto que quieres hacer no lo hará sufrir? ¡¿Crees que tu muerte le dará paz a ese pobre hombre?

- Ayúdame a morir, Hiro, te lo imploro. Si realmente eres mi amigo, sálvame…

- Voy a salvarte, Shu…pero de cometer una estupidez de la que después puedes arrepentirte.

- ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me quiero morir! –repitió gritando desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas caían desmesuradamente de sus ojos violáceos.

- ¡Morir para qué! ¡Si ni siquiera el de arriba va a querer recibirte por lo que has hecho! ¡Vas a irte al infierno!

- ¡Yo ya sé que es el infierno! ¡Lo viví durante años! ¡No me importa a dónde vaya a parar después de muerto!

- ¡Shuichi! –le gritó ferozmente, callando asustado a su mejor amigo.

El pelirrosa iba a objetar algo después de unos segundos, pero un fuerte golpe de Hiro en el estómago lo dejó sumergido en la inconsciencia. Recogió el pelirrojo sus pertenencias del suelo y lo devolvió inmediatamente hacia su casa. En todo el camino no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a llorar. En la entrada vio al rubio dispuesto a salir, a Maiko tratando de detenerlo y a Kotoko apoyando a Maiko. Eiri, al verle, corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos.

- ¡¿Q-Qué sucedió? ¡Tú le hiciste algo…! –gritó eufórico el rubio.

- Eiri-san, cálmate…-recomendó Kotoko, mas fue ignorada.

Hiro entró a pesar del jaleo que se había armado por la repentina desaparición del muchacho, con cuidado lo depositó en el sofá mientras Maiko secaba el cuerpo de su hermano y Kotoko le cambiaba de ropa. Eiri se relajó un poco y le pidió explicaciones al guitarrista.

- Intentó suicidarse…-todos se quedaron mudos ante esta confesión.

- ¡¿Cómo? –exclamó Eiri sin comprender.- ¡¿Por qué razón él haría algo así?

- Dijo que no iba a causarte más molestias…

El rubio llevó una mano a su cabeza. Claro…la conversación con su editora, Shuichi debió haberla escuchado. Hiro pasó una de sus manos por la espalda del escritor, dándole una ligera palmada de consuelo y después se sentó junto al cuerpo de Shuichi.

Eiri se dirigió hacia el sofá en donde reposaba Shuichi y se agachó hasta la altura de su rostro, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del cantante. Sus sollozos eran tan silenciosos que nadie pudo darse cuenta de ello, solo Shuichi quien, ya despierto, prefirió no abrir los ojos. Kotoko les pasó la voz a Hiro y a Maiko y les invitó a acompañarla fuera de la sala y estos accedieron, dejando sola a la pareja.

- Lo siento…-escuchó el de ojos mieles.

- Esto no puede seguir así, Shuichi…-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Separémonos…Vayamos cada uno por nuestro lado. Lo único que estoy haciendo es afectar tu carrera. Ya pasamos una vez por eso y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

- ¿Me crees el mismo de hace tres años, Shuichi? –preguntó con burla.- A mí no me avergüenzas, tampoco tengo miedo de lo que la gente diga…

- Aizawa va a destruir por completo mi carrera, ya con la llamada anónima y los rumores estoy acabado…

- De veras sigues siendo el mismo idiota… -volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Shuichi.- Si no quieres verme enloquecer, mejor te quedas conmigo, mocoso… ¿entiendes?

- Lo siento…-atinó simplemente a decir.

Eiri lo miró seriamente y después abandonó su incómoda posición. Miró a Shuichi.

- Vamos, aquí no podrás dormir bien, usa la cama.

El cantante se puso de pie y Eiri tomó fuertemente su mano, temiendo que de un momento a otro este se escapara nuevamente. Shuichi no correspondió a su gesto, solo caminó conjuntamente con el rubio hacia la recámara. Llegando a ella, el escritor lo arropó con cuidado al sentir como las manos y pies del menor se hallaban gélidos por estar expuestas al frío de la noche.

- Te vigilaré bien, así no vuelves a escapar de mí. –acarició los cabellos del más pequeño.

Shuichi no entendía la actitud del escritor, mostraba confusión por su ternura…una ternura que él no merecía recibir.

- ¿No te doy miedo? –preguntó sin mas.

- No…-dijo sin pensarlo.- ¿Debería tenerlo acaso?

- Perdí la cabeza por un momento e intenté suicidarme. ¿No tienes miedo de que vuelva a hacer algo como eso?

- No lo harás, estoy seguro…-le sonrió.

Shuichi ocultó sus lágrimas.

- Todo estará bien, hemos enfrentado todo, inclusive una distancia de tres años, un obstáculo como este no es nada. Solo tenemos que seguir juntos.

- Hablas como si todo fuera tan fácil…

- De nada te sirve acabar con tu vida, eso no alejará los problemas y mucho menos le dará paz a tu alma. Es un camino fácil que después puede traer fatales consecuencias…de las que no tendrás tiempo para arrepentirte, Shuichi…

- Es que…ya estoy cansado…de que mi pasado me persiga a donde quiera que yo vaya, no puedo hallar nada bueno al recordarlo y aún en mi presente mi suciedad me quiere seguir atormentando.

- Shuichi, sucias son las personas que te hicieron esto…

- Pero traté de vengarme, ensucié mis manos de sangre para poder devolverles el golpe y yo mismo me asusto de lo macabro que puedo llegar a ser…

El escritor sonrió tristemente y tomó sus manos.

- Shuichi ¿cómo crees que me sentí el día en que maté a Kitazawa? Apunté a su cabeza y le disparé deliberadamente, lo tenía tan cerca que su sangre bañó mi rostro y mis manos las cuales sostenían el arma…

Halló sorpresa en el rostro del pelirrosa.

- Nunca me contaste detalles sobre ese suceso…

- No quería que lo supieras por temor a que pudieras repudiarme, pero viendo lo que pasa contigo, me vi en la necesidad de contártelo con detalles.

El cantante se sentó en la cama y estuvo dispuesto a oírlo atentamente.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en el suicidio?

- Cada día, en cada momento, quería usar la misma pistola con la cual le arrebaté la vida…pero puedo conllevarlo, Shuichi y quiero ver que tú intentes lo mismo. –tomó sus manos y las presionó fuerte, dándole todo su apoyo.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos Y Shuichi se dejó abrazar, aferrándose al cuello de su amado. Sabía que lo que se venía a continuación no era para nada agradable. Pero tan solo por esa noche, Shindou Shuichi decidió disfrutar de sus últimos instantes de paz.

Porque al día siguiente…todo sería un infierno.

Rápidamente, para desgracia del pelirosa, pasó la noche. Kotoko le ayudaba a empacar sus cosas mientras Maiko le ayudaba con la ropa. Hiro se encontraba en otro rincón de la habitación charlando con un rígido Eiri.

- ¿Nervioso? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Eiri solamente negó, mas no emitió sonido alguno.

- Tienes que proteger a Shuichi pase lo que pase, Eiri-san…

El rubio dejó de empacar y lo miró directamente.

- No me digas cosas que ya sé…es mi deber protegerlo.

Hiro le dio unas cuantas palmadas. Estaban listos para partir.

- Shuichi, tu padre te estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Tokio con la seguridad para que no los vayan a atacar con preguntas. Anda con cuidado, por favor.

El menor asintió.

- Eiri-san…-sonrió ella para después acariciarlo.- Si mi hijo se mete en problemas, vas a pagar caro. ¿De acuerdo, querido? –finalizó sin apartar su sonrisa.

A Eiri un enorme escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

- Si, señora…-dijo.

Estuvieron a punto de bajar del avión cuando Shuichi comenzó a temblar, Eiri intentó jalar de él, pero el pelirosa lo miró suplicante y le pidió que aún no bajaran del avión. El escritor se quedó un momento sentado al costado del cantante sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se encontraban en perfecto mutismo, tomados fielmente de las manos sin mirarse cara a cara. Shuichi respiró profundamente y se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacerle frente a un centenar de cámaras, a murmullos, a habladurías. Eiri lo acompañó, caminando firmemente como su futuro esposo, lo protegería sin duda alguna, de cualquiera que, en el camino, intentara lastimarlo.

- Shuichi, Eiri, caminen rápido…-se acercó el padre del menor en compañía de un grupo de guardias de seguridad, quienes los protegieron hasta llegar hacia una limusina. En el trayecto hacia el vehículo, tanto Shuichi como Eiri, oyeron muchas cosas:

"¿Cuál es el secreto?"

"¿Es Shindou Shuichi un farsante?"

"¿Qué le ha estado ocultando a la gente?"

Eiri cubrió los oídos de su pareja para que continuaran con su curso sin que Shuichi tuviera que seguir escuchándolos, cuando el teléfono de Shuichi comenzó a sonar. Se tensó por el susto. Lo dejó hacer ruido hasta que entró al elegante auto negro. Una vez dentro, decidió fijarse en el número que lo había estado llamando. Era su manager, Claude Winchester, apodado Mister K.

Marcó su número.

- ¿K? ¿Qué va mal? –preguntó.

_Estamos en problemas, Shuichi…ese hombre mandó las fotos a uno de los canales más vistos aquí…_

Shuichi soltó el teléfono y cubrió su rostro, horrorizado. Eiri lo miró y, preocupado, atendió el teléfono por él. Escuchó cada palabra. Cada detalle y, con urgencia colgó el teléfono y le indicó una dirección al chofer de la limusina. Este asintió y, a toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado. El rubio abrazó a Shuichi para intentar darle ánimos mientras este, instintivamente, se acurrucaba en su pecho, tratando de encontrar nuevamente un consuelo. Aizawa había movido su última carta. Estaba al fin preso, pero antes de haber caído, había mandado todas las fotos al canal de espectáculos más importante del país.

Salieron rápidamente del auto y hasta los paparazzi estaban en aquel lugar, lo habían estado siguiendo. Fueron ahuyentados por los guardias y por las "generosas" balas de Mister K, quien en seguida los llevó a la oficina central del canal.

Entraron con total seriedad, para encontrar a una mujer sentada elegantemente en su escritorio, con un sobre sin abrir en las manos. Ella les pidió que tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron de inmediato.

- Y… ¿debo pensar que esto es el motivo de su venida? –les señaló el sobre que tenía en manos.

- No es conveniente que lo publiques, Stella… -dijo Winchester con mucha familiaridad.

- ¿Por qué no? Si se supone que ha llegado a mis manos, es normal que lo publique ¿o no es verdad, Shindou-san? –Miró al callado cantante, que se encontraba sentado.- ¿O es algo que no puede saberse? ¿Un crimen? ¿Unas fotos de una escena prohibida? –sonrió ella.

- Stella, por tu bien y por el de Shuichi…no publiques esas fotos, te verán como la persona más despiadada en el mundo, te odiarán y a Shuichi…-lo miró Claude- ya no lo verán igual…

La mujer se quedó pensativa y luego miró al cantante.

- ¿Es tan horrible que no puedo verlo, Shindou-san?

Eiri contestó.

- Shuichi no puede hablar ahora…Deje que yo le conteste.

- Lo siento mucho, Yuki Eiri-san, pero quisiera escucharlo todo de los labios del propio Shindou-san…

Eiri calló y no dejó de tomar las manos del cantante. Shuichi, ya harto, levantó la cabeza y miró seriamente a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- Abra el sobre, por favor…-pidió.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –le gritó Eiri.

Shuichi fue quien apretó sus manos esta vez. La mujer, no muy segura y con algo de temor, abrió el sobre y comenzó a ver las fotos una por una. Veía horrorizada cada una de las fotos sin musitar palabra, solo mostrando en su rostro dolor y tristeza, asco, repulsión, por cada imagen que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

- Dios mío…-dijo para después poner las fotos bruscamente sobre su escritorio.

- Son las fotos de una violación…Fui víctima de ella hace más de ocho años y la persona que le mandó estas fotos ya se encuentra en prisión.

- ¿Aquella persona es…?

- El hombre que abusó de él, la mente intelectual de todo –interrumpió el escritor.

- Te dije que no era buena idea –le dijo Claude a ella.

- Por mí está bien si quiere hacer pública la noticia de que fui violado, pero…solo le pido que no muestre las fotos a nadie y que las queme…

La mujer se mostró interesada.

- Si hago eso ¿me darías una entrevista para ese reportaje?

Shuichi la miró y, ante la temeraria mirada de los otros dos presentes, asintió.

- Lo contaré todo…

- ¡Pero, Shuichi…! –Intervino Eiri.- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, estoy seguro, Eiri…Además tú lo dijiste ¿verdad? Si la gente realmente me admira, me aceptará tal como soy…

Eiri lo miró con tristeza, mas Claude solo sonrió con satisfacción.

Las cámaras lo seguían más de lo normal y había ganado muchas más admiradoras y admiradores que al inicio, claro que eso no quería decir que toda la gente lo amara, habían personas, en especial adultos, que no aprobaban su esplendorosa carrera con semejante pasado, incluso un grupo mínimo de admiradores había dejado de seguirlo. Pero ahora se sentía en paz, no tenía nada que ocultar y no es que estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo, su vida aún continuaba y estaba casi listo para casarse con su amado Eiri, no podía pedir más.

- Shuichi-sama, felicidades por el nuevo disco…-le felicitaban saliendo de la disquera.

- Se los agradezco…-sonrió.

En la entrada encontró a la causa de sus suspiros, su amado escritor quien, apoyado en el auto, lo esperaba. Sonrió cálidamente y corrió a sus brazos. La vida del escritor a raíz de esa entrevista tampoco había sido la misma, había tenido uno que otro problema con la editorial que lo vio nacer como escritor, pero al final habían acabado por dejarlo pasar ya que, de lo contrario, su mina de oro se habría esfumado. Kanna se disculpó con él y apoyó totalmente su relación, es más, se había vuelto una gran admiradora de Shindou Shuichi y ya más de una vez le daba dolores de cabeza al escritor por los constantes celos que le causaban los halagos de la mujer a su futuro esposo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan contento? –dijo el pelirosa, extrañando al escritor, quien lucía tan serio como siempre.

- ¿Me ves sonriente? –bufó externamente molesto aunque, por dentro, reía a carcajadas.

- He aprendido a interpretar cada uno de tus gestos y, aunque rara vez sonrías, sé que ahora mismo estás muy feliz.

- ¡Tsk! Encontraron a los otros dos que ayudaron a Aizawa…

Shuichi sonrió de una forma no tan alegre, pero Eiri entendía perfectamente a qué se debía. Shuichi sabía que el tenerlos tras las rejas no remediaría nada ni su adolescencia se compondría, pero al menos era un consuelo…así esas crueles personas no harían daño nunca más en sus vidas.

- Les han condenado a cadena perpetua, pero a Aizawa le han dado veinticinco años de prisión, ya que se comprobó que cuando abusó a ti, aún era menor de edad…

Shuichi suspiró pero al escritor le alivió que no se notara triste.

- Aún están estudiando su caso, puesto que lo que te hizo hace no mucho ya lo condena…

- Lo sé…-dijo solamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Shuichi? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

- Pues, claro…Eso ya pasó, ahora no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Eiri mostró una sonrisa casi inexistente. Detuvieron el auto frente a una hermosa y enorme casa de dos pisos. Shuichi salió del auto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta mientras que Eiri sacaba las bolsas de las copras de la parte trasera de su bellísimo y costoso Mercedes. Abrió el joven la puerta sin mucho apuro cuando de repente algo bastante pesado le cayó encima. Se sobó la cabeza. Lo primero que vio al levantarse fue la cara de Ryuichi.

- ¡Yahooo, Shu-chan! –dijo este, haciendo saludar a su peluche rosa.

- H-Hola, Ryuichi, Kumagoro… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Vio a Eiri sumamente horrorizado, su casa era un completo circo. Estaban todos, absolutamente todos, esperándolos en la casa. Sus padres, hermanos, conocidos, no conocidos y hasta personal del trabajo de ambos, globos, serpentinas, comida…tan colorido, que a Eiri se le crisparon los nervios. Shuichi sonrió algo nervioso.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios es todo esto? –gritó el escritor a todo pulmón.

- Pues que más, hermanito… ¡es su despedida de soltero! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos su hermano menor.- Como no nos dijiste que se irían mañana a casarse a Las Vegas, decidimos hacerles esta sorpresita…

Eiri se encontraba en el límite de su paciencia, mas Shuichi tomó su mano derecha y le sonrió. No sabía qué pasaba, pero siempre era hermosa sonrisa curvando aquellos apetitosos labios de su pareja, lograban tranquilizarlo. Lo besó sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera presente, sin duda jamás hallaría a alguien tan único como él.

- E-Eiri, para…aquí están todos…

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso es como si no supieran que eres mío?

- ¿Qué tuyo? Ya te dije antes que no soy un objeto –dijo poniéndose furioso.

Eiri se acercó a su oído.

- Deja de hacer esa cara o te tumbo aquí mismo…

Shuichi tragó fuerte e intentó rehabilitar su compostura.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? –lo miró desafiante.- Apuesto a que no te aguantas por metérmela…

Ahora fue Eiri quien tragó fuerte.

- Lo siento, chicos. Continúen con su velada. Nosotros ya regresamos. –dijo el escritor para después jalar a Shuichi fuera de la casa.

Se metieron rápidamente al auto y este arrancó, mientras todos miraban el auto alejarse con una sonrisa no del todo sana. Entraron todos a la casa e hicieron cuanto quisieron, sabiendo que lo de la pareja tenía, aún, para rato.

Mientras tanto, la pareja se encontraba muy lejos de allí, en un lugar casi desolado, mientras Shuichi sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver a su pareja tan desesperada. Claro, debido a su "amiguito" que se puso activo de repente, Eiri había ignorado semáforos, carros y hasta policías de tránsito. Apagó el auto y subió las lunas polarizadas para después inclinar el asiento de Shuichi.

- ¿Estás tan ansioso? Pero si mañana nos casamos, yo quiero esperar…-mintió.

- Mentiroso, muy bien sé que quieras que te la meta ahora…

- Y nuestro pequeño Eiri está muy alegre por como lo siento –dijo masajeando su virilidad rítmicamente mientras el escritor rompió la camisa del cantante para después lamer sus pezones.- A-Ahh…si, cariño, muérdelos…

El escritor comenzó a morder sus pezones y lamerlos hasta dejarlos hinchados, luego subió hasta los labios del cantante para devorarlos mientras que su lengua exploraba cada rincón de su candente boca, luego siguió descendiendo hacia su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta dejar rastro de sus dientes. Gimió un poco al sentir la lengua de Shuichi jugar con su oreja izquierda, provocándole placer en su punto débil. El rubio despojó a Shuichi de lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras el menor le quitaba la camisa al rubio. Descendió su boca hasta la zona erógena de Shuichi dejando rastros de saliva por todo el pecho y estómago del menor. Miró maliciosamente a Shuichi y comenzó a lamer desde la punta su miembro hasta adentrarlo profundamente en su boca. Lo masajeó tan emocionado cuando oía los gemidos y suspiros de su amante, quien, sin vergüenza pedía que le otorgara más y más placer del que le estaba dando…Volvió a meterlo completamente en su boca mientras tres de sus dedos ya tanteaban en aquel estrecho paraje que poco a poco se abrió paso ante ellos. Los metió y sacó mientras se deleitaba con el rostro sonrojado de Shuichi, sus labios entreabiertos y un pequeño travieso hilo de saliva saliendo de ellos.

- Vamos, amor…mételo, lo quiero ya… ¡Ahh! –Gritó fuertemente al haber, Eiri, encontrado su zona sensible.- Ahh ¡Eiri! Más, mételos más… ¡ya estoy llegando!

- Se siente caliente aquí dentro, que rico… ¿está rico, verdad?

- Mhmm, si, si, muy rico…Mete tu miembro ya, por favor…

- Espera –sonrió.- Quiero ver que te vengas…

Los gemidos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y el ritmo de los dedos del escritor iba absolutamente más rápido. Finalmente, Shuichi acabó en la mano del escritor, quien, sin contenerse, lamió todo el contenido. Shuichi obligó al escritor a cambiar de posición y rápidamente bajó su cierre y comenzó a lamer su miembro perfectamente erecto, provocando que Eiri intentara reprimir sus gemidos, pero en el momento en que Shuichi comenzó a mordisquear sus testículos, un sonoro gemido de placer inundó todo el automóvil. Sin querer se había venido y había manchado el hermoso rostro de Shuichi. El artista paró por la gran sorpresa, mirando graciosamente como Eiri se cubría el enrojecido rostro. No intentó decirle nada porque sabía como se estaba sintiendo el mayor, así que, lentamente, se sentó encima de él, simulando una perfecta y excitante penetración. El escritor no lo dudó ni un segundo y lo penetró sin avisarle, a lo que el pelirosa se quejó un poco, mas abrazo al rubio y comenzó a auto penetrarse, a subir y a bajar deliciosamente mientras que Eiri apretaba aquellos perfectos y bien torneados glúteos.

- S-Shuichi…estás tan apretado…

- Si, Eiri, que bien se siente, hazlo más fuerte, dame hasta el fondo…

- ¡Oh, querido! Estás tan bueno…mueve tus caderas, muévete todo.

- Si, mete tu cosa muy dentro, hazme llegar… ¡Si, Eiri!

Ambos gritaron a la vez al mismo tiempo que Eiri se derramaba dentro del cantante y Shuichi se corría por completo en el estómago de su pareja. Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se decían varias palabras de amor, susurros, besos cortos.

- ¿Quieres regresar? –preguntó el escritor.

- ¿Tú quieres?

- Te estoy preguntando a ti…

- Mhm, a mí se me apetece una segunda ronda, pero si quieres que volvamos está bien…-dijo pícaro, mientras le sonreía al escritor.

- Eres un mocoso pervertido…

- Y miren quien lo dice, el que tuvo parado a su "amiguito" en todo el trayecto…

Eiri lo abrazó y comenzó a morderle el cuello en señal de venganza.

- Te amo, malcriado…

- Y yo te amo más, calentón.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso. Sin duda, ahora todo era mejor. Shuichi al fin había logrado dejar atrás su pasado, claro que debido a todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar, fue necesaria una ayuda psicológica, pero gracias a ello se estaba rehabilitando y quien mejor que su escritor, quien lo había aguanto todo cuanto hizo con tal de escapar de sus sufrimientos. Y Eiri no se zafaba de esta regla, él también había escapado de su pasado, de lo que Kitazawa le hizo, pero el ver a Shuichi, el conocerlo, el tratar con él le hizo comprender que se necesitaban…que solos no podrían afrontarlo todo y así fue como lograron vencer sus propios demonios…juntos.

El escritor y su amado capataz.

**::OWARI::**

_**N/a: Gracias por la enorme paciencia, sois todas unas diosas :D y dioses, si es que hay chicos por ahí. Esto no acaba aquí, no, no, aún mañana le sigue el epílogo, que espero que veáis y se rían mucho, porque les adelanto que es más que todo una comedia, abarca desde los preparativos de la boda, la boda, noche de bodas [Je, je, je, lo que a todos nos gusta] y un pequeño relato contado por Eiri sobre cuando decidió acompañar a Shuichi a una de sus consultas con el psicólogo.**_

_**También les aviso que terminado este proyecto, continuaré con el fanfic de "The reason is you" que ya lo tenía abandonado en la mejor parte.**_

_**^^ Esperen mañana el epílogo, les amo!**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


End file.
